Divas Gone Wild
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: Torrence Lexington has just been selected the 2009 diva search winner. Now she moves onto Raw and must make a serious impact to prove that she belongs among the other divas who already dislike her. Wrestling fic, please Read and Review. MattxOCxRandy.
1. Locker Room Showdown

_**Author's Notes: **I just can't focus on one story at a time, so along with Torrence and the City I will be working on both at the same time._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Raw or anything else about it that can get me sued._

* * *

I entered the backstage area of Raw's stadium in Toronto Canada. I walked ahead as all of the other superstars in the back stared on. I didn't mind all that much but I felt a little uncomfortable being in a new place and already being the outcast.

I keep moving forward until I reached the saftey of the diva's locker room, or at least I thought it was safe. I walked inside to where the orginal divas were all getting dressed, Melina, Candice, Mickie, Jillian, Maria, and Beth I slowly walked past them to my locker as I heard someone say _"she looks like a slut"_ I didn't want any confrentation with any of these girls cause since I was new I knew that each of them could kick my ass so I just kept walking. _'I bet she'll do all the guys here' _I heard another whisper. Suddenly Ashley came from the back and walked up to Melina and Beth, "Give it a rest girls...your just jealous cause she's gonna be taking all your fans in a few months" she said, I chuckled a bit as Melina and Beth rolled their eyes and left the room. Ashley then walked over to me "dont worry about those bitches...they'll get whats coming to them tonight when I beat Beth's ass tonight in the ring." she said I laughed and headed over to my locker and placed everything in.

Most of the night I just sat in the back in the locker room and watched the matches on the t.v. in the room. I had gotten changed into a white button up tank-top, and a pair of slim jeans that had the right pants leg cut off up to right above my thigh, and a pair of black and white lop top converse.

I watched as suddenly Ashley's match began, Melina and Beth entered the ring first, then Ashley soon after. The match began heated, Beth pushed Ashley, Ashely punched Beth and from there it got rough.

Beth body slammed Ashley to the mouth then went for the cover but there was only a two count, she then grabbed Ashley by the hair and began pulling her up as the ref tried to stop her. Beth then threw Ashley into the turnbuckle and tried to punch her, Ashley hit Beth with a elbow to the face she then climbed to the top turnbuckle and went for a cross body but Beth punched her in the stomach, she then threw Ashley to the mat by her hair, as she went for a elbow Ashley rolled over and Beth elbow hit the mat, she then ran over to the ropes, as she hit the rope Melina grabbed her leg and Ashley's face slammed into the mat. Beth then got up and picked Ashley up by the hair once again. She then hit Ashley with a fishermans suplex before getting the pin.

Suddenly Melina jumped into the ring and started to double team Ashley along with Beth. I jumped up from my seat and ran out of the locker room.

"You like that Ashley!" Melina yelled as she stomped Ashley. I ran down the ramp unseen by the girls in the ring but the crowd began to cheer widly. I slide into the ring and dropkicked Melina, she then rolled out of the ring. Beth tried to clothesline me but I ducked, I began hitting her with a combination of kicks until I finally kicked her right through the ring ropes and onto the ground.

I went over to help Ashley but kept an eye on Melina and Beth who were being forced away from the ring by the ref. They glared at me and Ashley as Ashley raised my hand in victory even though it wasn't my match, I smiled as everyone in the arena cheered, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

"Thanks for the save out there" Ashley said as we entered the back, "no prob" I replied, suddenly Maria came over to us, "hey Ash..you okay?" she said, Ashley smiled "yeah I'm fine" she replied, "thanks for helping her out there er..." Maria stared, "Torrence" I said extending my hand, "well Torrence why don't we go out to eat...I'm sure we aren't gonna be needed around here anymore anyways" Maria said, Ashley and I smiled "sounds good to me" we both said as we exited the arena.


	2. Welcome to RAW

Welcome to RAW

After a long night out Ashley, Maria, and I decided to head back to our hotel and get some shut eye.

The next morning I awoke bright and early while Ashley and Maria still slept. I ran into the bathroom showered, and changed into a pink plaid skirt, a black crop top, and a pair of black snow boots. "Ash!..Maria!..up and at em girls...meeting this morning!" I yelled to them, all the Raw superstars and divas had a meeting this morning at IHOP for breakfast, and to work on new story lines for the show. I was praying for something against Melina and Beth for the divas and since I'm new it might just happen.

After an hour Ashley and Maria were up and dressed so we all headed out. We arrived at the restaurant, the only others there were Mr. McMahon, Edge, John, and Lillian. "Hi guys" we all said as I sat down beside Lillian, and the others fell in. After almost everyone had arrived the only two we were left waiting for were wouldn't you guess Melina, Jillian, Torrie, and Beth. Finally they arrived laughing like a bunch of hyenas. "Nice of you to join us girls...have a seat" Mr. McMahon said gesturing towards the back, they continued giggling and headed to the back of the table and sat down. "Now everyone before we get started I want everyone to welcome our newest member to the Raw family...Torrence Lexington" Mr. McMahon said, I stood up and smiled, "whore" Melina said pretending to cough, once again the giggling continued, I glared at them before slowly sitting back down in my seat "your mother" Ashley then said pretending to cough as well, Maria, Lillian and I began laughing as the meeting continued.

"Okay for the WWE title we have HHH versus John Cena and Jeff Hardy...Intercontinental we have Umaga versus Chris Jericho...wemon's...well then it looks like our newest diva and her posses is having a little spat with Ashley and her crew so lets go with that...meeting adjourned" Mr. McMahon finished pretending to bang a gabble on the table. Everyone then raised from the table and headed for the door.

"Well that was a pleasant" I said as Ashley, Maria, and I got back into Ashley jeep, "yeah but at least we can take our frustration out on them in the ring" Ashley replied, I nodded in agreement as we pulled off.

The next Monday night the girls and I arrived at the arena in Cincinnati Ohio. We entered the divas locker room and decided to get dressed for our match, tonight it was gonna be a one- on- one match Maria vs. Jillian, I on the other hand was going to be properly annocuned tonight to the fans and given my little talk time.

I put on a jean mini skirt, a white t-shirt under a black tank-top, and a pair of black boots. Maria wore a pair of purple tights, a purple bikini over a black bra, and a pair of black lace up boots. "Good luck tonight honey" I said giving Maria a hug, Ashley was going to accompany her since they were sure that Melina or Jillian was gonna accompany Jillian. I looked over to the t.v. in our locker room, Chris Jericho was now clobbering Umaga with right hands, he then gut up and turned to the crowd but a little too long cause when he turned around Umaga hit him with a super kicked that gave a sound that everyone in the arena could hear, then the 1..2..3.

"Well we're up next" Ashley said, she placed her hand on Maria's shoulder "lets go kick some ass" she said, "wahoo!" Maria yelled, they waved to me as they exited the locker room.

Maria attempted to throw Jillian into the turnbuckle but Jillian reversed and threw her instead. She then ran back and tried to hit Maria with that cartwheel elbow thingy but Maria gave Jillian and elbow to the face of her on, she then climbed on top of the turnbuckle and hit Jillian smack in the chest with a diving dropkick. She went for the cover but got only a two, Maria then headed for the ropes but Melina who accompanied Jillian made a attempt to trip Maria but it didn't work, Maria turned around and then drop kicked Melina knocking her to the floor. She then turned back to Jillian who tried to sneak up behind her and hit her with a clothesline, Maria ducked rolled Jillian up from behind and got the 3 count.

I screamed in my locker room as Ashley and the ref raised Maria's hand in glory. I then exited the locker room as the camera men began following me, as J.R. announced that I was up next.

After the break it was time for me, I high-fived Maria and Ashley as I passed them. I then listened as Lillian said, "And now please welcome the 2009 Raw diva search winner...Torrence Lexington!" all the fans began cheering as my entrance music began, I had chosen the song Stripper Friends by Tila Tequila. I walked through the curtains and the crowd went wild when they saw me, I smiled and waved to the 80,000 fans in the arena tonight in Cincinnati. I slipped into the ring and did a little butt shaking as I slipped through the ropes. I hugged Lillain and ran over to the ropes waving to the eccentric fans.

"Whats happening Cincinatti Ohiooo!" I screamed into the mic, the crowd went wild, "wow it is such and honor to be here tonight with all of you great fans...I am so blessed that many of you voted for me to be your 2009 diva search winner out of all those other girls...and I promise that I will be the bes-" I stopped when Beth's music suddenly began to play. I looked around but no one showed up, "ookay...that was weird-" I began when suddenly something hit me hard in my back, I fell over to the mat and began rubbing my back, suddenly I was rolled over as Beth started wailing on my face, she then picked my up by my hair and hit me with the fishermans suplex. I was out like a light, but in the distance I could hear Ashley's voice in my ear, "Torr you okay?" I heard, suddenly Beth cut in, "and thats what gonna happen to everyone come Backlash next month...I promise...oh and Torrence...welcome to Raw." was the last thing Beth said.

Ashley, and Maria helped me into the medical room where I was still in tremendous pain, "I can't believe that bitch" Ashley screamed, "Beth...Melina...Jillian...and Torrie are gonna get whats coming to them" Maria said also. I just stared up to the ceiling in a completly parrell world.

This whole thing had gone beyond story lines, and money, or even Raw this had become personal.


	3. Forbidden Romance

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a catfight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

* * *

Forbidden Romance

The the next week Adam, and Amy aka Edge and Lita were having a party to celebrate their engagement and everyone was invited.

Ashley, Maria, and I got ready in our hotel room. I decided to wear a black silk spaghetti strap top that showed my belly button, a pair of jeans, and another pair of fuzzy black snowboots.

Maira wore a pair of black tights that hads ruffles at the ankles, and a white tank-top that also showed her belly button.

And Ashley wore a black pair of jeans, pink halter top, and a pink studded belt around her waist.

We headed out of the hotel and Ashley drove to Club Rave where the party was being held. "Time to party ladies" I said as we hopped from the car and headed inside.

There were people all over the place, I hugged Amy and Adam and congratulated them, "thanks..hey Torr I think our little friend over there has a crush on you" Amy said, I slowly turned my head to see Randy staring at me from across the room, he was wearing a black jacket over a white tank-top, a pair of jeans, and black shoes. I smiled, "well don't just stand here go talk to him" Amy said nudging me.

I slowly began to walk towards Randy when a figure stepped in front of me. "Well then you talk to everyone else here except your own brother" he said, I smiled when I realized that it was my step-brother Phil. "Phil!" I yelled as I hugged him, he lifted me from the ground then put me back down. "Hey..so welcome to the WWE family" he said, Phil and I had always been close since my mom and his dad got married when I was ten. "Thanks..I missed you sooo much at home" I said, "I missed you too..how are the folks?" he asked "well dad's dad...and moms great" I said he smiled, "so where you headed to?" he asked I looked past him to see that Randy had moved, my face sorta slumped "nowhere I guess" I said "well hey I gotta go..but I'll see you before you leave right?" I smiled "yup" Phil kissed my forehead before heading the other way.

I looked around the room as I listend to Shake It by Metro Station play over the speakers. Ashley was dancing with Matt, and Maria with John. "You wanna dance?" I heard a fimilar voice say behind me, I quickly turned around to see Randy standing in front of me giving me a dazzling smile, "sure" I said. He took my had and lead me to the middle of the floor.

The song changed to Stick wit U by the Pussycat Dolls. I wrapped my hands around Randy's neck, as he placed his around my waist. "So...I noticed you starring back there" I said trying to make conversation, Randy chuckled "yeah well...how could I not...your beautiful" I began to blush, "thanks" I said, he smiled again "no problem."

Once again the song changed to He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale. Ashley and Maria grabbed my hand and began to pull me away from Randy "come'on girl" Ashley said, as they pulled me away I looked back to Randy once again and smiled. Ashley, Maria, Lillian, Candice, Mickie, and I formed a a huge circle and began to dance, everyone around the room stared. All I could think of was Randy, I knew he was the bad boy type but I was always into those kinds of guys. I looked around to see that he was still starring at me, I blushed again and placed a strand of hair behind my ear before turning back to my group.

That night when we got back to the hotel we were all tired. "Hey Torr...whats going on with you and Randy?" Ashley asked, I then blushed from shock "wha-..what are you taking about?" I said trying to act innocent. "You know what I'm talking about...look sweetie I love you and Randy isn't the kinda guy you wanna get involved with...he's trouble with a six pack" Ashley replied before climbing into bed. I took a deep breath and thought about tonight and what she had just said. Maybe Randy wasn't the kinda guy I should get involved with, but that's a question for tomorrow.


	4. Mixed Tag

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

* * *

Mixed Tag

The next week on Monday I had somehow been put into a six man mixed tag team match. It was me, Ashley, and John Cena, taking on Melina, Beth, and Randy Orton _just great._

I watched the t.v. as C.M. Punk aka Phil made Paul Burchill tap out. "Whaoo!" I yelled as the ref raised my brother's hand in victory. Suddenly there was a knock at the locker room door. All the other divas had come and gone I was the only one expected.

I went to the door and opened it. Standing in the door way was the one and only Randy Orton. I stepped back and smiled. He was wearing his black shorts that had RKO on the back.

"H-hi Randy" I said, he smiled at me and gestured for me to come out. We stepped outside into the hallway. "Hi..um Torrence right" I blushed once again "uh huh" I said he smiled "you seem to blush a lot" he said, I lowered my head in embarrassment, he giggled "no...I think its cute" he said lifting my head by my chin. "I just wanted to wish you luck tonight...I'll be rooting for you" he said, he kissed my cheek and headed the other way, "wait Randy..aren't you my opponent?!" I called after him, he stopped turned around and smiled "I didn't say I was rooting for John...just you" he said, I smiled and slowly walked back into the locker room. Bad boy or not I was hooked on Randy and somehow I think he felt the same way.

Later that night Shawn Micheals got the pin on Ken Kennedy and then it was time for our match which surprisingly was the main event. Melina, and Beth entered the ring first, of course the crowd booed. Then it was Randy's turn, the crowd still booed but there were a few cheers.

After they had all entered the ring John walked by Ashley and I and kissed both of us on the check, "lets do this" he said, we smiled as he walked through the curtain. "So you ready?" Ash asked giving me a serious look, "yeah..why wouldn't I be?" I asked, Ashley gave me a look, "well maybe cause you and Mr. Hunky out there have a thing for each other" she said, I turned away, "maybe I do like him..a little...but I can't let that get in the way of my matches." I said, Ashley smiled a bit, then her music began to play, we decided to go out together. We walked out and high-fived before bumping hips. We entered the ring and waved to the crowd, I glanced over to Randy who was smiling at me, I smiled back before going to my cornor.

John and Randy locked up in the middle of the ring. Randy twisted John's arm into a arm lock, John twirled and put Randy into a headlock, he then twisted and tripped Randy knokcing him to the mat. He went for a elbow drop but Randy moved just in time. Randy threw John into the ropes then hit him with the back of his elbow. "Come'on John!" I yelled, Randy then glanced over to me and smiled, I blushed a bit from embarresment again, "thought there wasn't anything going on" Ashley said cunningily to me, I guess she saw it.

Randy whipped John into the turnbuckle, Randy tried to hit John with another elbow but John kicked him in the head. John then climbed up the turnbuckle and hit Randy with a elbow to the face. He went for a pin but got a two count. He lifted Randy up and hit him with a scoop slam. He then ran over to the ropes, bounced of and went for the five knuckle shuffled but Randy rolled over and tagged Beth in.

John walked over and tagged in Ashley. "Alright..let's go Ash!" I yelled, she and Beth circled the ring before locking up, Beth out Ashley in an arm lock as well, Ashley elbowed Beth until she broke free but Beth hit her hard in the back with a axe handle. She then began to choke Ashley, "Hey...ref!" I called to the ref who warned Beth. She got up and lifted Ashley by the hair, Ashley then smacked Beth hands and began punching her before hitting Beth with a dropkick. She then ran over and tagged me in.

I cleared house hitting Beth with a clothsline, then Melinda ran in and I clothslined her, I then went back over to Beth but she punched my in the stomach. I fell to the ground in pain. Beth went over and tagged Melina who went for the top ropes. she then jumped down for a axe handle but I rolled over and jumped up. I kicked Melina in the leg once, then twice, then three times before hitting her with back kick that I learned from Mickie James, I then grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground, I ran for the ropes but Beth hit in the back with a knee. I fell to the ground and Melina began hitting me hard with elbows. She then jumped off me and headed for the ropes, suddenly she tripped over and fell, I looked over to see Randy's foot through the ropes, I smiled to him, Beth then smacked him in the chest "what the hell was that Randy!" she yelled to him, I took this moment and drop kicked her off the apron, Randy pretended to reach for me, John the jumped in and tackled Randy through the ropes. I then went over to Melina, she tried to kick me but I grabbed her leg and twirled her around before hitting her with a spinning kick to the face. I covered her and got the 1..2..3!

My music began to play as the ref came over and grabbed my hand, John, and Ashley jumped into the ring. "Here are your winners...Torrence...Ashley...and John Cena! Lillian said over the microphone.

I looked over to Randy who was clapping as he walked up the ramp. Why would he throw his match for me? I thought but I then turned back to Ashley and John who both raised my hands in victory.

Later that night as Ashley, Maria, and I headed to leave for the hotel Randy stopped me. "Nice job out there" he said. I smiled, "okay Randy..why did you trip Melina tonight?" I asked. He did a fake shocked look, "why would I trip her..she was my partner?" he said, I gave him a look "okay..maybe I wanted you to win tonight" he said. I smiled "why?" I asked, he then chuckled. "Well how bout I answer that tommorow night at dinner...what do ya say?" I smiled and blushed, "okay...I guess It's the least I could do for the loser" I said flirtly. He smiled as I walked off and headed out of the arena. Even though I didn't look back I could feel him starring at me as I walked off.

I entered the parking lot and got into Ashley's car, "what took you?" Maria asked, I smiled "just a little last minute business" I said before buckling my seatbelt and we pulled off.


	5. Dinner

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

Dinner

I stood in my closet as I shuffled through outfits to wear for my date with Randy tonight. "I still don't think this is a good idea Torr..Randy is a sleazeball and I seriously doubt that he has good intentions" Ashley said sitting on the bed watching me tear apart the closet. I exhaled a deep breath, "Ash I really appreciate your concern...and I know you just want what's best for me" Ashley nodded, "but...I really like Randy...and he's done nothing to make me think that he is trying to hurt me" I finished, Ashley began to speak but she then realized I had her, she inhaled and exhaled before getting up and walking over to the closet, "I really like this" she said handing me a white blouse that buttoned up to the place where the under shirt was supposed to show. I smiled and gave her a hug, "thanks..your like the sister I never had" I said, "hey your my best friend so...if Randy makes you happy then Im happy" she said as we released, I smiled and pulled her back in.

I arrived downstairs in the lobby. I had put on the shirt Ashley gave me over a black silk bra that was used for the undershirt, a black silk mini skirt, and a pair of black and white laced up boots. I stood outside of the hotel, the buzzing city of Los Angelus roared in front of me.

Suddenly someone came behind me and placed their arm around my shoulder, I looked to see my brother standing beside me. "Phil..hi" I said giving him a hug. "Listen T-bear...are you sure you wanna go out with Randy?" he asked, I was getting irratated by this, "yes Phil...I know what I'm doing...Randy has been nothing but nice to me...he even gave hismatch away just for me to get the pin" I said, Phil nodded, "okay..but if he hurts in the slightest way" Phil said holding up a finger, I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek, "thanks for worrying bro...but I'll be okay" he smiled, and hugged me before heading down the sidewalk.

I looked around the street waiting for Randy to arrive. "You look beautiful" I heard someone say, I looked over to see Randy standing on the sidewalk beside me, he wore a white button up shirt, a pair of black slacks, and white shoes. I smiled, I ran over and hugged him, "so where are you taking me...and It better not be anywhere cheap?" I said flirty but serious, Randy chuckled, "for you...I would given you dinner in the stars if I could" he said, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as we headed down the sidewalk.

We arrived at the fanciest restaurant in all of Los Angelus, _Le'Rucha De Lona _I didn't know what the name ment but I had read many reviews on the restaurant and It was really pricey, and almost impossible to get a reservation in the first place. "Oh Randy...this place is really expensive..are you sure you don't wanna go somewhere else-" he stopped me by placing a finger on my lips, "like I said...for you the best is not enough" I smiled, I placed my arms around his neck and for the first time kissed him on the lips, our kiss lasted for about five minutes before the host cut in, "um excuse me..do you have a reservation?" he said, Randy and I broke apart, "oh yes..Orton" he said, the host smiled and lead us through the restaurant.

After a while I realized that we were exiting the restaurant, "Randy...whats going on?" I asked, he smiled suddenly the host stopped. I looked over to see a table over by the railing for two. It was beautiful, it was candlelit, with a wine bottle in ice on the middle of the table, and it had a perfect view of the night sky. "Oh Randy..this is..is-" Randy frowned "too much" he said, I nodded "perfect" I said before kissing him again before heading over to our seats.

I had the a simple cesar salad and a diet coke, while Randy had the _Chicken alla Frunk_. I smiled as Randy finished his meal, "did you enjoy your salad?" he asked, I giggled "yeah it was perfect...everything you do is...perfect" I said, there was no better word to describe Randy besides perfect, he was the best thing that had happened to me since I got here besides Ash and Maria. "Well I'm glad you liked it...you know Torr..everyone might tell you things about me...bad things..but I want you to know that everything that you have heard about me is in the past..since I met you I don't want to be that kinda guy that everybody tells you I am" he said as he held my hands, I smiled as we began to kiss I heard a woman screaming from inside. "Where Is He!...Where is my husband!" she yelled, I looked back when suddenly the woman appeared where Randy and I were sitting. She was a red head, she wore a black top over a white jacket, and a pair of jeans. "Oh well hello **honey**" the lady said, I looked over to her in shock, Randy squinted his eyes at the woman, "Becky?" he said, I looked at him in shock "_Becky?_" I said I pulled my hands away from his and stood up, "no Torr you don't understand Becky is-" then the woman cut in "I am his wife..who are you?" she said, I looked to Randy and shook my head biting back tears, "I'm a fool" I said before grabbing my purse and running back through the restaurant, "I could hear Randy calling to me as I ran but I tuned him out and keep going as tears poured down my cheek. I ran from the building, got a taxi and headed back to the hotel.

I ran into my room, Ashley then came out of the bathroom putting on mascara. "Torr your back ear-" she stopped when she saw the tears pouring from my eyes, "oh honey" she said as she hugged me as I slumped to the floor. That night Ashley and Maria cuddled me as I softly cried myself to sleep.


	6. Revenge

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

Revenge

The next day we headed to UK. Ashley, Maria, and I packed our things early in the morning. "Hey how about waffles this morning they always help me get over a loser?" Ashley said, I smiled "sure Ash" I said, she and Maria hugged me as we got up and headed out of the room. We arrived at the entrance of the hotel, as we exited the elevator I looked over and my smiled quickly faded when I saw Randy. Ashley told me to stay there as she walked forward to Randy. I could tell they were fussing by the way they were moving. Ashley then walked away from Randy and back to us. Randy took one final glance at me before exiting the hotel. "Don't worry sweetie...he won't hurt you anymore" she said as she brushed my hair back, "hey forget about that loser lets go eat" Maria said as we headed out of the hotel as well.

We arrived at a nice little breakfast restaurant. We sat at a table by the window to see out into the city. "Mmm..waffles with strawberries..aww come'on Torr it doesn't get any better than this" Ashley said noticing my sad expression. "yeah..I just can't wait to get the hell outta this city" I said, Ashley and Maria half smiled as we ate breakfast.

After going back to the hotel and getting our bags, we arrived at the airport and sat in the waiting room place. "well goodbye L.A. I sure as hell aren't gonna miss ya" I said, I looked around seeing all the other superstars, and divas sitting down and talking. Phil then came over smiling to us. "Hello ladies...T-bear hows my favorite girl?" he said, I half smiled to him and he immediately knew whats was up, "where is he?!" Phil said before leaving our sitting spot and going around the waiting room, I jumped up behind him "Phil stop!" I yelled, he turned around to me "I told you Torr if he hurt you then he was going to have to deal with me..did he hurt you?", I lowered my head. Phil then went back to his rampage, he finally found Randy sitting in the back beside Adam and Amy. Phil then just punched Randy across the face. "Phil STOP!" I yelled as a brawl began. Phil and Randy went back and forth, as I began to jump in it Amy pulled me back "whats going on?" she asked, I frowned "Randy took me out on a date last night..his wife showed up...and now Phil is going crazy!" I said.

Randy ducked a punch from Phil and kneed him in the gut. I saw this then ran past Amy, I jumped onto Randy took him to the ground, I began punching on him. Adam then grabbed me and lifted me off Randy. Everyone in the room was starring, Randy then got up "damnit Torrence..can you please just let me explain!?" Randy pleaded. Phil then got up and headbutted Randy knocking him to the ground. "No!..you stay the hell away from my sister!" he said, he then took my arm and pulled me away, I stared at Randy I still hated him on the outside, but on the inside I felt diffrent, I didn't feel hate or rage, I felt love.

We boarded the plane and everyone got settled in their seats. I sat next to Amy and Phil. Ashley and Maria sat in front of us. "ohh sweetie your hand is bleeding" Amy said, I looked down to my knuckles to see blood running from them. Phil then reached in his bag and pulled out bandages he uses in the ring and wrapped some around my hand. I smiled to him "thanks..thank you all for being there for me" I said, everyone smiled at me "of course were gonna be there for you...were your family" Ashley said, I smiled.

As the plane took off I looked over to Randy who was in his seat with his earphones plugged into his ears. He glanced over to me he looked heartbroken, as much as I wanted to talk to him I didn't wan't to get hurt again even more so I pushed my feelings aside as glance out of the window.

After an two hours almost everyone had fallen asleep. I was still awake, I couldn't stop thinking about Randy and what had happened on our date, my mixed emotions wouldn't allow me to sleep so I put listend to my Ipod to take my mind off of it. I realized that two songs on my Ipod related to this situation Sitting At The Bar by Rehab, and Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift.

I put my Ipod away and got up from my seat, I scotted past Phil and Amy quietly trying not to wake them. I walked past Randy not even looking at him and headed to the back to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and looked up into the mirror. I put more water on my face and then looked back up, suddenly Randy was standing behind me. I quickly turned around and headed for the door, he stood in front of it blocking my path. "Move Randy!" I said, "No Torrence..we need to talk" he said, he closed and locked the door leaving me and him trapped in the bathroom together.

"Look if you don't open that door and move in the next three seconds I'll scream..One" I said, "Torrence just listen please" he pleaded, "Two" I said rolling my eyes. "Okay if you really wanna go then fine" he said, he unlocked the door and moved to the side so I could get through, but I didn't want to go I pushed my tongue into my cheek "okay you've got five minutes" I said folding my arms. He smiled and closed the door again.

"Look Torrence...I love you...I never thought I would say that to anyone and mean it but I do with you...Torrence I have loved you since you first became a diva...your not like the rest of them shallow...cruel...and a drama queen...your special your-" I stopped him with a hand gesture "look I'm flattered and all but none of this has anything to do with the fact that you have a damn wife!" I yelled to him. "Yes Becky and I are married technically...you see we were friends and we went to Vegas..we got really drunk...and the next morning I was married. I told her that we should get it anolled but she refused so we had to wait six months but by then I was to busy with traveling in the WWE to have time to file for a divorce so that's the whole story with Becky...but I don't love her I love you and I can see that if your still here...standing right here listening to me after all of whats happened then you must love me too" he said.

After everything that had came out of his mouth the thing I hated the most was that he was that he was right. I loved him more than anything. "Randy I-" I stopped when suddenly the door burst open. "Get away from her!" Phil yelled as he grabbed Randy by the collar and threw him up aginst a wall, "Phil No!" I yelled, Phil then punched Randy hard across the face. I didn't know what to do, but I wasn't going to let him hurt Randy. Without hesitation I lunged onto Phil's back.

"Torrence what are you doing?!" he yelled as we tumbled across the plane, "I'm sorry bro...but I can't let you hurt him!" I yelled, suddenly the plane shook and Phil and I fell over, I landed hard on my head and rolled down the isle. My vision suddenly began to blur, but I saw Randy pushing through the crowd. "Move!..Move!..Torrence baby...your gonna be alright" he said, I smiled to him before I fell unconcious.


	7. Dinner Again

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

Dinner (Again)

The next day I woke up in a hospital room apparently in UK. I slowly opended my eyes and looked around, lying beside me asleep on my bed was Randy. I didn't wan't to wake him, but I did want to know what happend last night.

"Randy...Randy wake up" I said as I gently shook him. Randy began to stir until he sat up in his chair, "hey" he said softly I smiled "hey", he then brushed a strand of hair from my face "so you gonna tell me what happend?" I said he chuckled "well...your brother and I got into a fight on the plane...you jumped Phil's back...the plane hit turbulance and then you fell over and hit your head really hard...Ashley, Maria, Amy, Adam, and Phil where here but they left late last night to get some rest." he said "so you stayed here with me all night" I said he smiled "like I've said countless times before...I love you...and I'd do anything for you" I smiled before bending down and kissing him.

Suddenly Phil, Ashley, Maria, and Amy entered the room. I broke apart from Randy and giggled at them. "Torr your up!" Ashley yelled as she Maria, and Amy tackled me into a hug. "Hey T-bear" Phil said as he came over and kissed me on the forhead. "look Phil I'm really sorry abou-" he stopped me "Torr...it's okay I understand why you did it" he said I smiled to him as he and Amy placed ballons and flowers on the table across the room.

Later that day I was released from the hospital, Randy drove me back to the hotel Ashley, Maria, and I were staying in for the week. I got out of the car and stood in front of the entrance. "Well this is you" he said, I smiled before grabbing his head and pulling him into a kiss. After about eight minutes we broke apart. "So I'll see you for dinner tonight?" he asked, I smiled "yeah...but if that woman shows up again...I'm gonna kick her ass" I said, we kissed again before I headed up into my hotel room.

As soon as I stepped in the room Ashley, Maria, and Amy then tackled me to the floor for another hug. "Okay girls...we just saw each other" I said, "but that was a at the hospital hug" Amy said, "yeah this is a weclome home hug" Maria finished. We got up and talked for hours about everything that had happend in the past few days. "Well as much as I hate to admit it Randy..is the perfect guy for you" Ashley said, "I knew you two belonged together at the party when I saw you dancing together" Amy said. "Well we'll find out tonight because I have a date" I said as I got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom to shower.

I entered the the lobby to the hotel and stood in the middle of the floor. This time I didn't wear a short skirt, or a two tops, this time I wore a champange colored dress that had a split going down the right leg, and a matching pair of Jimmy Choes.

Randy arrived in the lobby three minutes later looking dashing as always. I ran forward and hugged him, he lifted me off the ground, then let me down, "beautiful as always" he said, I smiled as we took hands and headed out of the hotel.

That night dinner was like I had never had it before, Randy had gotten us dinner on a boat, **a boat. **I looked around in amazment as the stars shinned down on us. I looked to Randy in front of me "Randy..why do you spoil me?" I asked, he chuckled "a man always spoils the woman he loves" he replied, we kissed before beginning dinner.

Before dinner ended Randy took my hand across the table, "um..Torrence...there's something I've been wanting to say to you but..I never really have had the chance with everything thats happend" he said, I was hanging on to every word. "Well..I know we've only known each other for a few months...four to be exact...but uh I really..really love you and that makes it all okay so-" suddenly Randy knelt down beside me and pulled out a small red box from his pocket. My breath was caught in my throat, I felt like I was about to skyrocket off this boat and land in the ocean. Torrence Lexington...will you marry me?" he asked, I just stared in shock before I finally caught my words "YES!" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground and hugged and kissed him. He placed the huged ring on my finger and kissed me, suddenly I heard a pop and people yelling on shore. I looked over to see Ashley, Maria, Phil, Amy, and Adam standing on shore with a champange bottle.

We arrived back at port and I jumped off and ran over to my girls and showed off my ring. Randy went over to Phil and Adam who patted him on the back. "Isn't it beautiful!" I said to the girls, they all yelled and hugged me. This was the dinner of a lifetime, but little did I know that this was where things were really about to get tough.


	8. Rage!

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

Rage!!

The next month I got ready for my match tonight. I put on a red around the next strap sports bra, a red plaid skirt under a black tassel belt, and a pair of black lace up boots. I ran over to the mirror and put my hair in a high ponytail. I took a deep breath, tonight was the night Randy and I were going to announce our engagement to all the fans and other superstars, and diva besides Ashley, Maria, Adam, and Amy who already knew.

Randy had even turned over a new leaf. All the fans loved loved him now, he had become a real crowd favorite. I walked past Mickie and Candice who were still getting dressed. "Hey Torrence...I heard about you and Randy..too bad" Candice said as I walked by, I turned around and gave her a puzzled look, "what do you mean too bad?" I asked, Candice then studied my face, "oh never mind..it's just something I heard" she said, I moved closer to her "no Candice...what did you hear?" I asked getting irritated, she then began figitting with the tie on her light blue crop top to her outfit. "well" I said, she then looked back up to me, "well Melina is going around saying-" she stopped again, I cut my eyes at her "Melina is going around saying what?!" I said getting a little loud, Mickie turned to me "she going around telling everyone that Randy dumped you last week for her...she said that he said you were obsessive..and crazy" she said.

My jaw dropped, how dare that bitch go around telling people that. "Hey don't worry about that though...lets just go and get ready for our match" Candice said hitting my shoulder, I blew out a angry breath before storming out of the locker room. I walked over to the camera man waiting outside for Candice and I to come out for our tag match tonight. "You might wanna follow me...cause this you don't wanna miss" I said as I stormed the other way. I ran through the building looking for Melina.

I turned a coner that lead to the refreshments table where I saw Melina and Randy, my Randy lip locking. I walked up to them, "Well hi guys!" I said, Melina the turned around with her hand still holding Randy's chin. "Oh hello" Melina said giving me a devious smile, "Torr it's not what you think she-" before her could finish I took my palm and slapped the taste from Randy's mouth, "ohh!" Melina yelled as he slouched over the table holding his cheek, I then got up in her face "I'll take care of you in the ring" I said to her, I took one last glance at Randy once again holding back my tears and walked away.

"Ladies and gentlemen this diva's tag team match is scheduled for one fall...first...making her way to the ring...Melina!" Lillian said over the microphone. Melina then walked through the curtain, the paparazzi on the ramp then started snapping pictures of her, as she headed down the ramp I burst through the curtains behind her. as she did her little split on the apron I grabbed her leg and threw her to the floor. I climbed on top of her and began slamming her head into the padded floors. The ref pulled me off her but I crawled through his legs and jumped right back onto Melina. Beth then began running down the ramp towards me. She grabbed me by my hair and threw me off Melina. Candice then ran down the ramp and jumped on Beth.

I went back to Melina who had crawled into the ring. As I slide in Melina dropkicked me in the chest knocking me back down to the floor. She then got on the ring apron and jumped down, I rolled over and her face smackd off the mat. I then lifted her up and threw her into the railing. The crowd cheered as I walked over, Melina grabbed my legs and made me trip so my face bounced of the rail. I fell to the ground. Melina got up and once again entered the ring along with Beth. Candice came over and helped me up, we then ran in after them.

Since we were all in the ring the match started. The ref forced Melina and I to get out so Candice was up aginst Beth. She ran towards Beth and tackled her to the ground before hitting her with a series of closed fist punches. Beth eventually threw her off. She threw Candice into the turnbuckle hard, Candice back smacked into the turnbuckle and she plopped to the ground holding her back in pain. Beth smiled in pleasure before walking over to Candice. Candice clutched Beth legs tripping her like Melina did me knocking Beth into the turnbuckle. She then put her boot in Beth's throat and began chocking her. Candice broke the choke on a 3 count from the ref. She then picked Beth up and tried to throw her into the ropes but Beth reveresed and sent Candice. She swung a arm a Candice as she came back but Candice ducked, as she came back Beth hit her hard in the face with a back elbow. Beth picked Candice up and put her in a head lock, she then went over and tagged Melina.

Melina got in and smiled at me, she then hit Candice in the abdomen hard with her right elbow. Candice fell to the mat and Beth got one stomp in before being forced out. Melina grabbed Candice's arm and began twisting it, she then looked back over to me giving me a taunting smile. "Come'on Candice!" I yelled to Candice, I began slamming my hands on the ropes to amp the crowd up, they began cheering louder and louder. Candice slowly began to rise, Melina's face grew shocked as Candice rose to her feet, Candice hit Melina in the head with a nice kick, Melina let go and Candice ran over and tagged me in.

I flew through the ropes and jumped on Melina again. I punched her in her pretty little face numerous times, before getting up, I lifted her up off the ground, Melina then kicked me in the stomach, she then took her hand and slapped me in the face. I fell to the mat holding my stinging cheek, I was now pissed. Melina then walked over to Beth and they began giggling, suddenly Beth pointed behind Melina but it was too late, I hit Melina hard in the back with my forearm. Melina accidentally knocked Beth off the apron, she turned around and I kicked her in the stomach, I then grabbed her right arm and and did a backsualt, as I flipped Melina's head slammed into the mat face first, it was kinda like a DDT but I didn't have to grab her head, I called it the T-bear drop. I covered Beth for the pin, Beth jumped into the ring but Candice hit her with a dropkick causing her to fall back through the ropes to the floor.

The ref raised Candice and my hand in victory. I looked back to Melina and rolled my eyes. As I was about to get out of the ring. As I was about to leave Randy's music played, everyone saw me when I slapped him backstage so I'm sure they wondered what was going on. Randy walked through the curtain still holding his cheek. He walked up the steel steps and got into the ring. Lillan handed him a mic, he thanked her then turned back to me.

"Torrence..I-..she-..Torrence it's not what you think" he said to me. I rolled my eyes, Lillan then handed me a mic "you know what Randy that's your million dollar line...It's never what I think...It is however always about what you do...first I find out you have a wife...now your backstage kiss that skank!" I said to him looking to Melina who was still at the ring but outside. Randy came closer to me but I backed away, "look nothing is going on with me and Melina...I was standing at the refreshments table getting a drink with Adam when all of a sudden she came up and kissed me" he said, my expression started to soften. Melina then got a mic and rolled into the ring, "look Torrence...as much as I hate you..I would never stoop that low..everyone has heard the rumors about you two...I may hate your guts but I'm no slut okay Randy was putting the moves on me so...I kissed him" she said, I looked up to Randy who had nothing to say. "You know what...I've had enough of this...Randy the weeding is off!..Melina you want him...he's yours" I threw my mic down and headed for the ropes, Randy ran over and grabbed my arm pleading me not to go. I got so enraged at him before I knew what I was doing I took my knee and slammed it into Randy crotch.

He fell to the ground in pain, I took the ring he gave me off my finger and threw it on him before slipping out of the ring and heading back up the ramp. I turned around to see Melina leaning over him, he pushed her back, and looked up to me, he looked like he was about to cry but this time I didn't feel love, I only felt rage towards him, me and Randy were offically done, I hope.


	9. Gone Wrong

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

Gone Wrong

A month later I still wasn't over Randy completly, but now I could walk past him backstage and not even care. I was only when I saw that little skeez Melina over him that made me pissed.

I walked backstage after a long night, unfortunatly I had just lost a match to Torrie so I wasn't in the best mood. I walked towards my dressing room where I walked right pass Johnny Nitro and Mizz.

"Well lookie here Nitro..a little playmate" Mizz said as they started to follow me. I just ignored them becuase if I had done what I wanted to I would have gotten fired. "Aww come on baby..don't be like that" Mizz said as he tried to touch my hand, I snatched it back, "don't touch me!" I yelled to him, Nitro got the hint, "look man she's not interested..lets go" he said, the Mizz rolled his eyes, "all girls love the Mizz..and this one isn't any different" he said. Nitro rolled his eyes and stayed behind Mizz to make sure he didn't go to far.

I headed towards the locker room when Mizz grabbed my arm once more. I snatched it back again but this time I slapped him. "I told you not to touch me...if you think your hot..well I have a reality check for you because the only thing hot about you right now is your breath. Now go away!" I yelled to him as I walked into the locker room.

Suddenly Mizz burst in after me, he grabbed my arm harder and slammed me into the wall, "look baby..first of all NOBODY talks to the Mizz like that..EVER!" he yelled to me, I struggled to get loose but he wouldn't let me go, "Get off me!" I yelled, he then pressed his lips aginst mine, it was the worst kiss I had ever experienced. Nitro then walked into the room, "dude what the hell are you doing!?" Nitro yelled to him as he tried to pull Mizz off me, "go watch the door..I'm gonna teach this one a lesson" Mizz said, Nitro looked to me like he wanted to cry before walking towards out the door.

Mizz then turned back to me and began kissing my neck, I started to cry as he moved his hands down my shirt, "stop!..please!" I yelled to him but he wouldn't give, he then unzipped his pants, "just enjoy the ride baby" he said as he began kissing me again. Suddenly I heard Nitro groan in pain outside.

Randy then burst through the door, he grabbed Mizz and threw him into the lockers and off me. I slumpped to the floor still crying my eyes out. Randy grabbed Mizz and slammed his head hard into the locker, he then picked him up and tackled him into the hall, they began fighiting until ultimatly Randy slammed Mizz hard into a wall and Mizz fell unconscious.

Ashley, Amy, and Maria saw Randy fighting in the hall and wondered what was going on, they walked into the locker room and saw me on the floor crying. They ran over to me and began to comfort me.

Randy then picked Mizz up and slapped him concious then took him outside into the parking lot.

"Oh god honey it's okay..that asshole is gonna get fired!" Amy said as she rubbed my hair. "I can't believe that sicko..did he hurt you?" Ashley asked, I looked down to my red wrist, "oh sweetie It's gonna be okay" Maria said, she then got up and ran out of the locker room. Ashley, Amy and I ogt up and ran after her.

She ran into the parking lot where Randy and Mizz were at war. Maria then lunged onto Mizz's back and began punching him in the face and bitting his ear hard. Ashley and Amy ran over trying to get her off but Maria was persistant. Mizz then grabbed Maria by the hair and flipped her over hard, her back slammed into the hard pavement and she cried out in pain. "NOO!" I yelled from the door, I ran over to Maria lying on the ground she had fallen unconscious.

Randy then ran into Mizz even more enraged now then sucurity ran outside, Randy took out most of them and keep going at Mizz until finally he was forced back. A medical team came and took Maria to the hospital. How could everything fall apart so fast. It had only been six months and already things were going for the worst.

Randy had been suspended for a month, Mizz was fired along with Nitro for blocking the door, Maria is gonna be out for a year because of her back, and I had gotten time off to go and deal with everything that had happended.

I had left Chicago after a week and I had taken a plane to Knoxvillie, Tennesse I had to see Randy I didn't know why but I just had to see him.

I arrived at his home and stood at his home's driveway. He lived in a nice white house, there wern't many neighbors but hey privacy is very important. I walked down the rock path that lead to his driveway, I slid my boots in the gravel as I thought about weither I should leave or not.

I stood at his front door, I started to knock but pulled my hand away. "What are you doing..he's all over Melina now..he dosen'y want you" I thought to myself. I pushed that thought from my head, I then knocked on the front door.

Suddenly a woman came to the door, "um hello" she said, I gave her a sweet smile "hi..my name is Torrence Lexington..I was wondering if Randy was here" I said, the woman smiled "sure sweetie hold on...Randy!..you have a guest!" the woman said, I guess it was his mom.

Suddenly Randy came from the back, he smiled softly when he saw me, "thanks ma" he said, his mother smiled as she walked away.

"Hi" I said to him, "hi" he said back, I looked over to hs porch and saw a swing, "um..can we talk out here for a second?" I asked, he smiled "sure" he exited the house and closed the door. We walked over and sat down on the porch swing.

"So how ya been?" I asked as we sat down, "good..but I think I should be asking you that" he said, I smiled "I've been pretty good..still it's a lot to take in" I said as I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "look Randy I want to thank you for what you did for me..It's actually the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" I said, Randy chuckled "Torrence who many times do we have to go over this..I lov-" before he could finish I jumped on him and began kissing him.

We kissed for about ten minutes before we finally broke apart, I smiled to Randy "I love you too" I said, Randy kissed me again before getting up from the couch and walking into his house.

I looked around at the beautiful trees that surrounded the place, I felt the cool breeze that the air brushed across my face. Then Randy came back outside and smiled at me, he then knelt down in front of me, I smiled. He then pulled out the ring that he had given me before, "I saved this..just in case you changed your mind..so Torrence Lexington...will you marry me?" he said, "yes..I absoulutly will" I said he got up and kissed me, suddenly we heard clapping behind use. I looked over to see Randy's mom, dad, and little sister clapping. Randy and I laughed as we kissed again and he placed the ring on my finger, this time I was determoned to keep it.


	10. Family

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

Family

That night I stayed over at Randy's so we could have some 'alone' time together. The next morning I woke up in Randy's bed to the sun shinning bright. I looked over but Randy was no longer there. I remebered falling alseep with my head on his chest. I slowly got out of his bed and got dressed, I walked downstairs to see that no one was around. I went into the kitchen and looked around, there was a plate of food on the counter which probably for me.

After I ate I cleaned my dish and placed it in a cabinet with the other dishes. I looked around but no one was around. I walked outside and looked around the back. I then realized that Randy's family had a ranch around back, I smiled as I saw Randy rangling a horse outside, the sun was glisting off his bare chest.

I walked through to the gate and smiled as I watched him. "Get em cowboy!" I said, Randy then looked over and smiled when he saw me. He petted the horse then walked over to me.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled "I didn't know you had a ranch" I said to him, he chuckled "well I never got around to telling you that much about me." he said, that was true I never really gave Randy enough time to tell me anything about his home life.

"You wanna ride her?" he asked, I backed away and laughed "oh on!..what if 'she' dosen't like me?" I said making an excuse. Randy walked through the gate and took my hand, "aww come'on..I won't let anything happen to you" he said. I slowly walked with him into the ranch, the horse walked over "oh..easy black beauty" I said, Randy chuckled.

"Okay. Up you go" he said, I slowly gripped the saddle and pulled up. I wrapped my legs around the horse and sat up. "See now was that so bad?" Randy said I fake smiled to him and looked down to the horse. "Okay..how do you start this thing?" I said, Randy chuckled "first you relax..take it easy..now you ready?" he asked, I nodded.

Suddenly the horse started to move, of course I was terrified but I would never let Randy see that, the horse moved slow then a bit faster. "Whoa slow down there lassie" I said, apparently the she didn't like that name because she lept up into the air. I lost my balance "Ahhh!" I yelled as I fell off, I landed in Randy's arms he laughed at me "haha very funny", he placed me back on the ground.

"How about we go for a ride together?" he asked I smiled "that sounds nice" he helped me onto the horse and we headed off into the woods.

"So were out here..nothing but time..tell me about yourself" I said as I cluthced onto his waist. "Okay what do you want to know?" he asked I shrugged "everything" I said "okay..well I was a nerd in school up into the tenth grade" he said my eyes grew wide, "what?" I asked making sure I heard right "yup..glasses, suspenders..the whole nine" he said I began to giggle "the great Randy Orton..a nerd..oh that I would pay to see" I said he chuckled "so what happended in the tenth grade?" I asked, Randy smiled and looked down "Heather Shaw" he said, I rolled my eyes as we continued down the trail "what you said you wanted to know" he said as we both laughed.

We arrived back at his house that evening. His mother had made a big dinner, and invited all of their family to celebrate the engagment. "Here's to Randy and Torrence..who I am proud to soon be calling my daughter-in-law!" Randy's mother said holding up a glass, I hugged her as everyone cheered. Randy then stood up, "um..I just wanted to say that..since Torrence came in my life..I've never been happier. She sweet, loving, sometime patient, and she has one heck of a right hand.." everyone laughed cause they all saw me slap Randy a few months ago on Raw. "But through it all..we made it..and nothing is gonna make me happier than the day we finally say I do..to my lovley fiannce" Randy said holding up his glass, everyone cheered again and I kissed Randy.

I slowly stood up from my chair, "well I guess it's my turn. I could never in my life love anyone the way I love Randy..after all we've been through I thought that we would never get here...it seemed there was always something that put doubts in my mind about if he really loved me like he said but...when I saw him out there risking his carrer and his personal health for me I realized that Randy loved me more than I could every imagine so that's why I'm here today..beside the man of my dreams..and a family that I can't wait to know..to my lovley fiannce" I said, everyone cheered once again as me and Randy smooched.

The rest of the night was perfect. Dancing, mingling, jokes it was everything that I wanted to become a part of and nothing was gonna come between me and my new family.


	11. Welcome Home Drama

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

Welcome Home

After the month was over Randy and I packed all our things and headed back to Raw. They were currently in Jersey City so it wasn't that easy to get there. Luckily they had already taped our show for this week so I had the rest of the week off.

We arrived in Jeresy City and Randy escorted me to my hotel. "Well I'll see you later. Apparently Vince has a party planned for everyone at club Metro later tonight so I'll see you then." I kissed Randy and watched as he headed down the sidewalk.

I headed up to my room and knocked on the door. I walked inside to see Ashley sitting on the bed, she looked over and jumped up and ran over attacking me with a hug after seeing me. "Torrence! I missed you so, so much!" I laughed "I missed you too Ash." She released me and smiled, "now we'll have plenty of time to talk on our way out" she said a she grabbed her purse from off the bed and began pulling me out the door, "wait Ash were are we going!" she turned to me, "shopping of course. I have nothing to wear to that party, so lets go." I didn't resist and allowed her to drag me from the hotel.

We went to numerous shops and bought like fifty diffrent clothes. We entered Style Setters and began to browse around. "What do you think of this?" I held up a jean mini skirt and a white shash belt to Ashley, "cute. You should totally wear that tonight", I folded the skirt up "if I could ever find...oh shoes!" I said as I ran over towards the shoe section.

Later that evening we returned back to the hotel with over thirty shopping bags. I dropped all mine onto the bed and collapsed beside them. I looked to my watch, it was 8:30 the party would be starting in about an hour so there was no time for rest.

I ran into the bathroom and took a shower. I put on the skirt and belt I bought earlier, a pair of sneakers, and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Ashley placed earrings on her ears, while I put on mascara.

"Well I think that's it. Lets go" I grabbed my things as Ashley led me out the door. We arrived at the club and walked inside. Everything was like a neon blue, it was really cool. I looked around for Randy but I didn't see him anywhere. "He's over there" Ashley pointed, I looked in that direction to see Randy to the side talking to Adam. I decided to let him talk and go to find Amy. She was in the middle of the dance floor of course dancing. I walked over and we began dancing together, all are co-workers stared at the girl-on-girl dancing when suddenly the song changed to a slow song. Amy and I laughed before she walked over and pulled Adam to the floor. As I awaited Randy to come over and dance with me I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to see Matt Hardy standing behind me, I smiled "would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand, I smiled and took it as he led me to another spot on the floor.

"So Matt. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you that much" he smiled "well I've sure noticed you around here. I think your the cutiest thing that I've ever seen" I blushed and giggled. He laughed at me before looking deep into my eyes, "you have beautiful eyes" I smiled, "so do you." suddenly Randy stood beside us, not really so much smiling.

"Mind if I dance with my fiance?" he said with a cold tone. Matt chuckled a bit before pushing past Randy and walking the other way. I frowned to him and smacked his chest. "Why were you so mean to him!" Randy frowned while rubbing his chest, "why were you dancing with him!" he countered, I rolled my eyes "Randy it's just dancing..it's not like we were I dunno...making out by the refreshments table!" Randy laughed, "your just gonna hold that over me forever aren't you. You know what, I have to go. Later Torrence." I watched as he walked away into the crowd.

I ran over to where Matt was standing by the punch bowl. "I'm sorry about him, he really isn't always that jeky..well at least not to me" Matt smiled "Ah Randy's always been an ass. I don't know why your with him though..you deserve a lot better" he said before walking the other way.

I just stood there as I watched him walk away. I was so tired of these confusing feelings I was having over me and Randy's relationship. Did I really want it to be like this forever, something was wrong with me and Randy, maybe it was just time I accecpt it and move on.

Ashley then walked over to me, "hey Torrence come on. There are a million guys here who want to dance with you and your just standing here" I smiled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor.


	12. Bikini Contest

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington_

Bikini Contest

The next week Ashley and I were standing in the middle of the ring beside Jillian, Melina, and Candice. We were all competing in a divas bikini contest.

Todd Grisham stood on the side with a microphone and looked to the cheering crowd. "Alright! It is now time for the divas bikini contest! Now ladies, for this contest we will be having a special superstar to judge the divas tonight, give it up for Matt Hardy!" My eyes grew wide when I heard Matt's name, this was not gonna go very well with Randy.

Matt's music played as he burst through the curtains. The crowd went while as he did that cute little finger thing he does. I smiled an clapped as he made his way to the ring. He got in a walked past all of us, I think his smile was a bit brighter when he moved past me, and I still had my robe on.

Matt was handed a chair and he sat down. "How ya doing Matt?" Todd asked, "right now, I'm pretty good" Matt said as he smiled to all of us, "I know you are. Okay so each of you lovely ladies will have exactly fifteen seconds to show Matt your bikini and you...assets. In the end he will vote for the winner. Okay up first, the lovely Jillian Hall"

Jillian moved forward and smiled, "alright everybody, before I show you my bikini I know you all wanna hear, ME SING!" Everyone in the crowd booed, I closed eyes and covered my ears and Jillian began to mangle a cat with her voice. Todd then stepped in, "okay Jillian, that..that's quite enough. Alright next, Melina!"

Melina stepped forward and taunted Matt with a little belly dance. She then slowly un-tied her robe and pulled it back revealing a tiny zebra stripped bikini. Shde then walked over and twisted her hips towards Matt, she placed on leg on his leg before jumping and dropped the other doing her signature split on his lap. Matt smiled as the timer rang, "alright that was the charming Melina! Okay up next is Candice Michelle!"

Candice walked forward and did a slow step towards Matt she then placed her hand on his shoulder and bent down touched her toe and then pulled back up flipping her hair back. She then un-tied her robe and pushed it back revealing a small sparkling blue bikini with little tassels on the top. She walked over and fell back over Matt's lap before getting up and walking back over as the timer rang. "Wow! Well that was the dazzling Candice Michelle everyone! And now Ashley Massaro!" Todd called, I smiled and clapped as Ashley stepped forward.

She walked over to the ropes and held up a rocker sign. She then moved over to Matt and smiled, she un-tied her robe and revealed a cute little black bikini that had a cute little chain belt over the bottoms. She danced in front of Matt before the timer rang, she threw up the rocker sign again as she walked back over beside me, "that was hot" I said, she smiled "but he'll definitely think your hotter" she replied. "Ashley Massaro ladies and gentlemen. And now our final contestant. The 2009 diva search winner, Torrence Lexington!"

The other girls beside Jillian clapped, even Melina, she had turned over a new leaf lately since the little problem between her and Beth. I stepped forward to the ropes as the music began. I twirled my hair and grooved before looking over to Matt. I untied my robe and moved closer in a seductive walk, I dropped my robe showing my cute little pink bikini with a black stripe. I moved closer and danced in front of Matt I did my on little split but not on his lap. I brought my legs back together and spun around on the mat with this little sexy spin I learned a while ago after a crazy experience at a strip club. I got back up and smiled to Matt as the timer rang. I walked back over and stood in my spot the crowd still cheering. "Alright the beautiful Torrence Lexington! Alright, now Matt the decisions yours, which one of these lovely divas will be the winner?"

Matt got up from his seat and walked back and front in front of us. He then moved to the back and walked behind us. All the girls smiled as they awaited his choice, Matt then stopped and placed his hand on my shoulder "I give it to this lovely lady" he said, I laughed and placed my face in my hands as my theme music began to play.

Jillian exited the ring as the other girls crowded around me and cheered. I smiled and kissed at the crowd, I walked over and kissed Matt on the cheek before walking back over to the girls who were now dancing to the music that was playing during the competition.

Ashley and I entered the back. All the guys smiled as we walked by. As we headed into the locker room I noticed Randy standing by the door, I bounced over and smiled to him, "hey babe, I won!" Randy however didn't smile, "what bit your bun?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips. "What the hell was that out there Torrence!?" he yelled, "what was what! I was supposed to dance for him, that was the whole point Randy!" I yelled back, "yeah but were you supposed to kiss him!" Randy yelled back, "what! Oh my god Randy, it was a little check kiss why are you acting this way!?" Randy growled "why are you acting like a slut!" I stepped back in shock, did he just call me a slut.

Randy gasped at what he just said, "oh god! Torrence I didn't mean-" I looked back and noticed Matt coming over, "you wanna see a kiss Randy Orton!" I then grabbed Matt's pulled him into a deep kiss with tongue and everything, I pulled Matt back and smiled to Randy "there you go! Now you can call me a slut you asshole! We are threw!" I threw Randy's ring back to him and burst into the locker room.

Matt then dropped his belt to the ground and moved closer to Randy, "you called her a slut!" Randy pushed Matt "back off dude this is between me and my girl!" Matt scoffed, "well she ain't your girl no more. And now I think this concerns me" Matt then pushed Randy back, Randy threw a swing but Matt ducked and tackled him back into a table.

I heard the commotion from outside and the girls and I walked out to see what it was. I looked in shock as Matt and Randy went toe-to-toe and it looked like Matt was winning. I smiled before stepping past them and heading to the back, I then looked to Ashley, "hey give Matt my number once this is over okay?" Ashley smiled in agreement as I walked back towards the parking lot.


	13. Draft Picked

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington_

Draft Picked

I arrived at the stadium thr next week. I hadn't really cared about me and Randy breaking up. As I headed towards the locker room I noticed him standing by the wall talking to Adam. I smiled before walking over, "hey guys, listen Randy I just wanted to tell you that there are no hard feelings about the whole thing last week, I was hoping we could still be friends though, we'll talk later, bye Adam" I smiled and continued down the hall, I knew Randy was gonna be heartbroken but you know what, I just can't bring myself to care to much.

I walked into the locker room where all of the divas were pacing back and forth. "What's up guys?" I asked, Melina smiled "drafts, anyone of us could be picked" I frowned and walked over to Ashley "don't worry sweetie, neither one of us are going anywhere" she smiled as hugged me. We turned our attention to the television screen as they did matches and announced the draft picks.

Lots of good superstars had been changed. Dave Batista had been sent to ECW, Matt Hardy had been sent to Smackdown, and Ken Kennedy had been sent here to Raw. I walked out of the locker room and headed into the hall to go and find Phil since I knew he'd be here.

As I headed down the hall I suddenly bumped into Matt. "Hey Matt, wey're really gonna miss you here on Raw" Matt smiled, "yeah, but you gotta try new things right?" I nodded, "hey Torrence you think.." he lowered his head, "yeah?" I asked, he then handed me a piece of paper "could you give this to Ashley, Jeff really likes her and I promised I would give her his number" I laughed and took the paper, "sure Matt, I'll make sure she gets it" he smiled "thanks, oh and would you like to go out with me Friday?" he suddenly blurted out, I stared in shock "wow, you caught me off guard. I'd love to" he smiled "alright, I'll see ya Saturday" I smiled. Suddenly I heard my name being called, I looked up to the t.v. in the hall to see my picture and name and under it in big black letters were **Drafted to Smackdown**.

I stared at the screen in shock, I couldn't leave, I promised Ash that neither one of us was leaving. Matt laughed "well it looks like we'll be spending a lot more time" I smiled and waved to him before running back into the locker room. Ashley smiled weakly at me, "congrats Tor" I ran over and hugged her "I am so sorry Ash" she laughed "no, there's nothing you could have done, a drafts a draft." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Mike one of our Tech guys yelled "Torrence, you have to go out and say goodbye!" I smiled at Ashley again before leaving the room. I walked through the curtains and the crowd cheered. I waved and blew kisses to the Raw crowd and fans one last time before heading back to the back.

I suddenly bumped into Randy who was one his way to a match he had next. I smiled "well, I guess this is goodbye for now" I said, Randy didn't smile he placed his hands on his hips "I'm...really happy for you Torrence. I remember you saying you loved to try new things" I smiled "thanks, well you've got a match up next. Good luck" I gave him a big hug, I didn't want to hurt him. It was like a goodbye hug but so much more. I relesed him, he smiled before heading through the curtains.

I walked back into the locker room to where the girls had calmed down seeing as how there show was almost over and there was only one draft left which was never a diva. I walked over to Ashley who was now smiling, "well, good luck on Smackdown Tor" I pulled her into a big hug "I'm gonna miss you sooo much" I relesed her and then reached into my pocket and pulled out Jeff's number, "I almost forgot. Jeff wanted you to have this, he's really cute. You should call him" Ashley laughed and took the paper "you'll never change" we hugged again before heading out of the locker and to the parking lot to have one last night on the town together for a while.


	14. Me, Ashley& The Hardy's

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington_

Me & Ashley & The Hardy's

Saturday I stood in my closet. Today and tomorrow were gonna be my last days sharing a hotel with Ashley and my friends on Raw. I grabbed my demni mini, and a white tank top and threw it on the bed, "this sucks. I can't believe that I have to go to Smackdown!" I yelled as I placed my hands on my hips.

Ashley placed on a pair of earrings, she was wearing a red halter top, a black mini skirt, and boots. She smiled, "well at least we can spend this time together on our double date. Do you like these earrings?" I looked over as she showed me the earrings, I smiled and nodded. How was I supposed to leave Ashley, and Amy. They were my best friends in the industry and most of the girls on Smackdown are really bitchy.

Ashley walked over and placed her arm around my me, "everything will be fine. I'm sure you'll have a great time. Now go get dressed, the guys are meeting us in the lobby in fifteen. I looked down to my watch "oh crap!" I ran into the bathroom quickly to get dressed.

We stepped down into the lobby where Matt and Jeff were standing by the door. We slowly walked over, "hi guys" Jeff and Matt turned around and smiled "hello ladies, you both look great" Jeff said, "you really do" Matt replied. Ashley and I smiled as they took our hands and lead us from the hotel.

We arrived at a cinema in the city. The guys were taking us to see a romance movie, otherwise known as a chick flick which really impressed me since most guys would rather die than sit through two hours of nothing but tears and feelings.

Matt and I sat in the row behind Ashley and Jeff. As the previews began I looked over to see Matt smiling at me, I giggled "what?" he nodded "nothing, it's just. Your beautiful" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek "you are so sweet, that's the same thing Randy used to say to me" I lowered my head, did I just compare my new possible boyfriend to my ex-fiance. Matt chuckled and lowered his head, "Matt I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he looked up and smiled "Its cool, I know what you ment" I smiled back as the movie began.

As the main character of the movie Janice began to write a letter to her lover Bryce, I looked down so see Ashley and Jeff kissing, I smiled when I noticed Matt's arm go around me, I looked over to him he looked nervous. I smiled and snuggled in close to him as I looked back to the movie, Matt smiled and lowered his head on top of mine.

As the movie entered the closing I looked up to Matt, he looked over to me and smiled "did I mention that you have beautiful eyes?" my smile widened "once or twice" he laughed as he leaned in and kissed me, I grinned as me moved away I grabbed his head and pulled him in again, he smiled as we made-out until the end of the movie.

We all entered the lobby. "Janice was totally right for kicking Damien to the curb, she was in love with Bryce" I said laughing, "yeah and besides Bryce was a creep" Ashley also said, Jeff and Matt laughed "wemon always have to go with their emotions, she had a good man with her so why couldn't she just be cool with that" Jeff said, Ashley and I gasped as the guys wrapped their arms around us. "so who's up for some coffee or something?" Matt asked, "we are" Ashley and I said as we headed from the cinema.

As we headed for the door my jaw dropped when I saw Randy entered the front, but he wasn't alone, that son of a bitch was on a date with Katie Lea. I looked over to Ashley who only frowned "you want me to trip him when he walks by?" She whispered, "nah...I'm cool with it. We've both moved on" I lied, well I had moved on, and not trying to sound concited but that bastard was supposed to wallow in his miserey of me dumping him.

As Randy and Kaite walked closer I noticed that Matt was tensing up, I looked up to him and smiled "you have nothing to worry about, I'm over him" he smiled back to me as he began to calm down.

Randy and Kaite were now right in front of us. We stopped and smiled "Ashley, Jeff...Torrence..._Matt_" Randy said with a little venom in his voice when he said Matt's name. "Hi Randy, Kaite nice seeing you. Well we gotta go, later" I threw a hand back as we walked past them. I think that went well.

We arrived at a nearby coffee shop. Ashley and I ordered latte's while Matt had an expresso and Jeff had a de-caf. After they paid Jeff and Matt came over and sat in front of us. We smiled as they handed us our drinks "you guys are such gentlemen" Ashley said as she took a sip of her latte.

"So ultimatly did you ladies enjoy the movie?" Matt asked, Ashley and I smiled to each other "oh yeah" Matt and Jeff laughed "I thought it was funny" Jeff said, Ashley laughed "how was it hot?" "well when Janice caught Damien with that nurse and she got into a catfight, that was hot" Ashley and I laughed "Jeff your such a perv" I said. Matt then held up his cup, "here's to a great night" we smiled and clanked our cups "To a great night!"

After the coffee shop Matt and Jeff walked us back to our hotels. Matt and I walked behind Ash and Jeff who were getting cozy together. I snuggled up to Matt as we walked "so what did it feel like to see Randy with Kaite?" Matt asked, I laughed "well It's sad that he dropped the bar after me, but other than that I didn't feel a thing. Did you not catch the memo that Randy called me a slut?" Matt laughed "I got it, and the brusies to prove it" he said touching a scar on his neck, "oh Matt I wanted to thank you for doing that for me, It seems like every guy I get with ends up in a fight. Well at least Phil likes you so you don't have to worry about him beating you up" Matt laughed "yeah well somethings tells me this fight won't be my last..but I'm okay with that" I smiled and leanded in kissing him.

Finally we arrived at the hotel, Ashley and I waved goodbye to Jeff and Matt as they headed in a different direction. We arrived back in our room, without Maria it seemed really quite and that was unsettling, "not the same without her is it?" Ashley said, I shook my head. "But this is our last night together cause I gotta leave tomorrow, so lets call the girls and have a going away slumber party for me" I said as I threw my jacket in the closet, "I'm on it" Ashley said as she headed to the phone. I looked around the room and smiled before jumping on the bed beside Ash as she made the calls.


	15. My New Roommate

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

* * *

My New Roommate

The next morning I got up bright and early to take a shower and get ready to head to Smackdown. Matt was going to meet me in the lobby in a hour so I had to get packed fast.

I threw my over stuffed suitcase beside the door before turning around to Ash who was standing by the bathroom door. I smiled and ran over and hugged her, "I'm gonna call, and I'm you every single day" I said, "you better chica" Ashley replied, I giggled as we released from our hug.

I looked down to my watch, it was time to go. I walked over and grabbed my bags from the floor, I blew a kiss to Ash before stepping out the door and heading down into the lobby.

Downstairs I waited out front until a cab pulled up in front of my boots. I smiled as Matt stepped out and grabbed my bags and placed them in the trunk. He walked back over and kissed me, "ready to go?" I looked back up to the hotel, "not even remotely but, gotta do it sometime" he smiled as slipped into the cab and we pulled off.

We arrived at the airport. The only others there that I knew were Carlito, and Chris Jericho since they had both been drafted as well. Matt and I sat down in the waiting room. I looked around, maybe a new adventure would be nice for me, if I went to Smackdown and became a diva then that might open new doors for me.

Suddenly our flight was called over the intercom. I took a deep breath as I lifted my bags, Matt placed his hand on my shoulder, "don't worry, they'll love you" I smiled, he had been to Smackdown before since he used to be on their rosters. This would be my first time being on any brand but Raw. I had only been a diva for a year so I didn't have much time to jump around from brand, to brand.

I sat down in my seat Matt right beside me and looked out the window as the plane lifted into the air. I smiled as I left Raw behind and was now moving on. I just hope that when I get to Smackdown I can become friends with the superstars their like I did on Raw.

After a five hour flight to Atlanta the plane finally stopped and everyone got off. I smiled as I stepped off the plane and onto the Atlanta grounds. I had always wanted to come here before I got into the WWE. Phil told me that it was a great city when he traveled here once so I had to come as well. Matt stepped up beside me and smiled, "welcome to Atlanta babe" I smiled and grabbed his hand and ran for the airport exit.

We arrived at our hotel and I waved to Matt as he got off on a different floor. I smiled as I finally reached the sixth floor and got off. I walked down the hall until I reached room 621. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door I couldn't wait to find out who my new roommate was.

The door opened and my face fell when I saw Cody Rhodes standing there. He smiled, "you must be Torrence right?" I smiled back, "and you are a guy. Why are you a guy?" I said, he laughed "well when I was a baby the doctors found a-" I stopped him my raising my hand, "okay re-phrasing the question. Why am I rooming with a guy?" He walked over and lied down on the bed, "well because all the diva rooms are filled and you got placed here with me"

I rolled my eyes and placed my bags on the floor, Cody smiled and moved closer to me, "Cody Rhodes" he said as he extended his hands, "yeah I know who you are Mr. Rhodes" he laughed, "Mr...that's new" I walked over and threw my bags into the closet, I would unpack later.

Cody then walked into the bathroom. "Well I was hopping that you and I could be friends" I smiled "yeah we can be friends. Friendship rule number one, I want you to stay the the right side of the bed and the right only, you move and muscle on the left and there's gonna be problems" Cody laughed and walked back into the room, "got it chief. Now you'd better get ready, Vickie's got a party planned for tonight to to welcom the new guys." He then grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, "I'll wait for you downstairs."

I smiled as he walked out of the room, "well, I'm rooming with a guy, who isn't gay. This might be a problem with Matt" I shrugged before going to the bathroom to freshin up. Maybe this wasn't gonna be such a bad thing.

* * *


	16. Meeting The Girls

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

* * *

Meeting The Girls

I arrived downstairs in the lobby almost thirty minutes later. I had changed into a pair of jeans with a rip in the right knee, and a black spaghetti strap top. I looked over to see Cody sitting in a arm chair a few inches away from the front doors.

I smiled and walked over to him. "Wow, you actually waited?" He got up and extended his hand, "I never lie" I took his hand as he lead me towards the door.

We shared a cab to the club that Vickie had the party in. Cody and I entered and looked around at all the other divas, and superstars dancing and moving about. "Oh there's Ken, I'll be right back. Go mingle"he said as he headed off the other way.

I just stood in that spot, I didn't see Matt anywhere and I didn't know any of these other guys so, what the hell was I supposed to do? I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Michelle McCool standing beside me, "hey, your Torrence right?" I smiled and nodded, "cool, I'm Michelle of course. Why are you just standing here, let's go meet the girls" she then took my hand and pulled me towards the other divas.

I smiled as I stood in front of Cherry, Maryse, Layla, Christy Hemme, Natayla, Kelly Kelly, and Victoria. Layla, Natayla, and Victoria frowned before walking away. I guess they didn't like me too much. "Don't worry about them, their just bitches" Maryse said. I smiled "I never really liked them either" I replied.

Michelle and Maryse gone to go and dance with Ken and Cody so I stayed on the side with Cherry, and Christy. "You waiting for someone?" Christy asked noticing me starring at the door. I turned to her, "oh yeah, Matt. He was supposed to be coming" Christy shrugged when suddenly the music changed to When I Grow Up by the Pussycat dolls.

Christy stared dancing in her spot before placing her drink down. "Well apparently he's not here so lets go dance!" I smiled as she grabbed my arm, I grabbed Cherry's and we headed out onto the dance floor.

After a few moments Michelle, and Maryse came back over and Maryse handed me a drink. I smiled and took a sip as we all began dancing. All the men watched as we shaked and grinded. Christy and I even did a little close grinding just for entertainment.

I looked back and noticed Matt standing in the back smiling at me. I turned around and ran over to him, "hey! What took you so long to get her?!" I yelled over the music, "sorry, I had to get unloaded in my room. Nice to see your getting along with the girls" I looked back to the girls who were still dancing away, I then turned back to Matt "yeah their really nice" Matt then wrapped his arm around me "so which one you rooming with?" I looked around and pointed "that one" Matt frowned when he saw I was pointing to Cody. "Whoa, your rooming with a guy?" I kissed him "yes, and don't get all Randy one me. I only have eyes for you babe" Matt smiled and kissed me back.

The music then changed to a slow song that I wasn't familiar with, but it was nice. Matt extended his hand "may I have this dance?" I smiled and placed my drink on a nearby table "I thought you'd never ask" he laughed as we headed to the dance floor.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, and his around my waist. He had the most amazing eyes, and her was totally perfect. "Matt Hardy, you are perfect" Matt blushed a bit and laughed "and I just keep getting better" I as he leaned down and kissed me.

Later that night I went back to my hotel. Cody wasn't there yet so I just laid back on the bed and turned on the t.v. A few hours later at about 2:30 am Cody finally entered the room with a beer bottle in his hands.

He stumbled a bit then looked over to me. "_Torrnince...you got some perrty eyes" _he slurred, he was obviously drunk. I rolled my eyes and got up and helped him stay straight as he stumbled a bit. "Cody. You smell really bad" I said as I got a whiff of his smell. I threw him on the bed and he immediately started to snore. I rolled my eyes as I threw a blanket over him and sat back down in the couch.

I couldn't believe this, I'm the woman and I'm sleeping on the couch while my drunk roomate is sleeping on the bed. I set my alarm clock before snuggling up on the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

_Obviously in my story Christy didn't go to TNA so just wanted to clear that up. Oh and the Superstars and Divas may be on different brands than they are in reality so don't get confused._

_Okay that's it. **PLEASE!! **tell me what you think. If you like it then great, if you don't then tell my why. Either way **TELL ME!!**_


	17. Letting Go

_**Summary: **Torrence Lexington was chosen to be the 2009 diva search winner, and now she must prove to everyone else that she belongs when she gets to Raw and already is in a cat fight with another group of divas. Go on a long journey of romance, hate, action, and betrayal with Torrence Lexington._

* * *

Letting Go

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock beeping loudly in my ears. I groaned, and rubbed my hands through my hair. I looked to the clock and in big, red, blinking numbers read 10:15. Across from the clock on the end table was a note, I looked down to see that I had been placed in the bed.

I grabbed the note and opened it, it was left by Cody.

_Torrence, thanks for everything last night. Guess I should watch how much I drink. Well I went out to get some stuff for the fridge, I'll see ya later_

_Cody_

I smiled and placed the note back on the table. I rubbed my fingers through my hair one last time before throwing the covers back and heading into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower, the hot water cleansing my body.

Suddenly I heard the tone to my cellphone coming from in the room. I quickly shut off the water, and wrapped a towel around my body and ran into the bedroom. I shuffled through lip gloss, gum, and nail polish in my purse until I finally found my cell.

I looked at the number to realize that it was Randy calling. I was expecting Matt, or Ash since I hadn't heard from them, but not Randy. I flipped the phone open and placed it to my ear

"Hello?"

"Hey Torrence" Randy said across the line

"Hi Randy, what's up?" I asked as I shook my hair which was dripping onto the carpet.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to call and see how things were going for you" I smiled

"Everythings great. Most of the girls are nice, and my roommates really cool" I walked over and grabbed the teddy bear Randy had won for me when he took me to a carnival a few months ago and began to pet it.

"That's great. I'm really happy that your happy" Randy said, I could feel the smile forming across his face, we had formed a bond like that.

"Thanks, and how are things going for you?" I asked, Randy chuckled

"Great. I'm in line for a shot at the WWE title, just waiting for Vince to tell me if I'm getting it or not" I giggled

"That's great Randy..." suddenly Cody walked in through the front doors carrying a load of groceries in his hands. He looked over to me and smiled before heading towards the kitchen.

"Everything, okay?" Randy asked. I snapped back to him

"Um yeah. I gotta go Randy, my roomie needs help" I felt the smile on Randy's face fade as well

"Okay. Hey Torrence?"

"Yeah Randy?"

"Good luck with everything. Your gonna be the best diva there" I smiled

"Thanks Randy. Bye" I closed my cell and placed it back into my purse. I let out a deep sigh and headed into the kitchen with Cody.

He was stocking food into the fridge. I grabbed a banana from off the island and peeled it before taking a bite. He looked over to me and smiled "I was saving those for me" I smirked and took another bite "tough" I winked and headed back into the bedroom.

Cody followed me, "I'm guessing that wasn't Matt?" I turned to him, "no. That was...Randy" Cody then inhaled a deep breath "really, Randy. Your ex" I frowned "we can still keep in touch can't we?" I said as I sat down on the bed "yeah, sure. He get you that bear?" I gave him a confused look before I realized that I was still holding the bear that Randy had won me. I quickly threw it to the side "maybe he did" Cody laughed "whatever Torrence, your love, your problem. Now you might wanna put on some clothes. Meeting in an hour" I looked down again to realize that I was still wearing the towel. I quickly wrapped my hands around my chest and ran back into the bathroom.

Cody and I arrived downstairs in the lobby and headed outside. Our meeting was going to be held at a local Taco Bell in the town. Cody got us a cab and we headed off.

Inside the Taco Bell everyone else was already there. Cody walked over and sat in between Dave Batista, and Montel a.ka. MVP. I looked around and noticed Christy, Michelle, and Maryse waving to me from the back. I smiled and quickly ran back to them, and sat down.

Over the course of the meeting I had ordered a few Nachos and Christy, Maryse, Michelle and I were talking about little things like the rest of the guys on the brands, and shopping.

I glance over to see Matt sipping on his coke. He was sitting beside Paul London, and Brian Kendrick. He smiled to me, I smiled and waved but suddenly found myself thinking about Randy. I quickly shook him from my mind and turned back to the girls.

After the meeting was over everything had been settled. I wasn't even gonna be a diva, instead Vickie decided to make me a backstage reporter, and a _fill in _commentator.

The girls and I decided to go shopping as everyone else went out on the town, or back to the hotel, and I needed to go and blow off some steam with my credit card because they made me a stinkin reporter. I waved to Matt as he headed off with Paul and Brian, and we headed the other way.

First we entered a shoe store. All of the girls headed off into a different direction, and I headed into a empty row. Suddenly my eyes caught sight of a pair of strappy sandals that I had to have. I pulled my credit card from my purse and it just seemed to gleam when I moved it towards the sandals.

A jewelry store, another shoe store, and two clothing boutiques later my credit card was near maxed out. As we all headed down the sidewalk Christy and I walked side-by-side while Michelle and Maryse walked a few steps ahead of us.

"So. You and Matt sure seem cozy together" Christy said as she struggled to keep all her shopping bags from falling. I smiled weakly "yeah, he's great" I said softly. I could tell that Christy wasn't convinced though, and neither was I. "Then why do you look sadder than a puppy in the pound?" Christy asked. I took a deep breath "well I love Matt, I really, really do. But it just always seems like I'm thinking about..." I trailed off and Christy caught the idea. She placed her hand on my shoulder "Randy?" I nodded, "honey. To officially be over him, you have to let go of everything that reminds you of him. Do you have anything he gave you?" She asked.

I had a shirt of Randy's that I had worn on morning when I stayed with his parents. I had a plush doll of Spongebob that he had won me at the carnival also, and I also had the teddy bear.

I nodded to Christy, she them gave me a sweet look, "then you know what its time to do."

Later that night Christy, Michelle, Maryse, Cherry, and I sat in an old abandoned lot. We all stood in a circle and in the middle of our circle was a cardboard box filled with all the things I had of Randy's.

Michelle looked around to all of us. "We are gathered her to help our friend move past her ex. The only way to do that is to completely cleanse her of everything that binds her to him..." she then pulled out a match and lite it "as these things go, let them not bring pain, but peace of mind to our dear friend" Michelle then dropped the match into the box and my things caught flame.

I felt tears fill my eyes as I watched all the things I once held dear being to burn. As soon as the teddy bear that I was just holding earlier today caught flame, I buried my face into Cherry's shirt and began to cry.

I looked over and watched as the smoke from the fire flew up into the night sky. At least the spirit of all my things will be in a better place now.


	18. Carnival Chaos

Carnival Chaos

**Torrence**: I'm Torrence Lexington, and I am standing here with our new World Heavy Weight Champion. Triple H! So Hunter. Tell me, how does it fell to be standing here as the new World Heavy Weight Champion after defeating The Undertaker at SummerSlam?

**HHH**: Well Torrence, it feels good, damn good. I fought like hell with the Phenom and he and I gave it everything we had, but apparently I was better.

**Torrence**: Nice. So word around the locker room is that a lot of guys in the back think they deserve that belt more than you, any comments?

**HHH**: Yes. To all of you in the back who think you deserve this more than me, well if you want some, come get some. Thank you Torrence

I smiled as Triple H walked off. The camera man gave me a thumbs up and I placed my mic to the side. That had been my very first interview and it was fun. It wasn't beating other divas in the ring, but it was okay. I chatted with my camera man before glancing over to see Matt standing in the back.

I high fived the camera man before running over to him and smiling. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked, Matt smiled before leaning down and kissing me. "Long enough. Your pretty good, nice energy, beautiful smile, great ass." I playfully smacked Matt in the chest, he chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, "hey, there's a carnival going on downtown. Ash and Jeff are gonna be there, you wanna go?" I smiled "hell yeah. I haven't seen Ash in weeks, let me go get cleaned up, and then we'll go" Matt nodded as I ran towards the locker room.

I ran over to Christy who was placing on a pair of boots, she didn't have a match tonight so I decided to ask her to come. "Hey Christy, you wanna come with me and Matt to the carnival downtown?" Her face lit up "oh yeah. Beats sitting around here" I smiled before grabbing my duffel bag and we ran from the locker room.

After a long drive we all arrived at the carnival downtown. We all hopped from the car and headed inside. Standing by the petting zoo I saw Ashley and Jeff looking down at the little lambs.

"Ashley!" I yelled as I ran over and hugged her. "Torrence! Oh my god I'm so happy to see you girl, what's going on?!" Ashley screamed back. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders as Christy and Matt walked over. Matt hugged Jeff and Christy and Ashley caught up since they hadn't talked since Ashley's diva search.

We all headed towards the carnival and began to get into the rides, and games. As we sat at one of those little games where the guns shoot out water and you have to hit the target to make the ballon pop. Ashley, Christ, and I were all laughing as we watched our balloons grow.

I glanced over to Matt, and Jeff who were standing on the side cheering for us. I then looked over and my smile quickly faded when I saw Randy walking beside Torrie Wilson through the fair.

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and I heard Christy scream. I quickly looked over to see that she had won, and paying attention to Randy I wasn't even hitting the target.

Christy grabbed a huge stuffed panda bear from the clerk and held it up as Ashley snapped a picture into her phone. They then noticed me starring the other way in horror. Ashley walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder "what's wrong honey?" She asked. "He's here" I said softly as I watched Randy hand Torrie a blue candy apple, that was _my_, favorite kind of candy apple and she couldn't have it.

I quickly excused myself to the ladies room and strode over to where Randy and Torrie sat eating by a food booth. I stood in front of them and folded my arms across my chest smiling. "Hi guys, having fun?" Randy and Torrie looked up to me and smiled "Torrence, hey! I didn't know you'd be here" Randy said as he stood up smiling, I smiled back "I could say the same about you. Hi Torrie how's it going?" I said with a cheeky smile. Torrie stood up beside Randy and smiled "hey...Torrence. Nice to see you again. Raw's sorta different without you" she said. "I'm sure it is. Well you two enjoy your day, bye" as I turned to leave I _"accidentally"_ bumped into Torrie's arm causing her candy apple to fall and stain her white shirt.

"What the hell!" She yelled as she looked down to her ruined shirt. Randy frowned and gave her a napkin "Torrie I am soo sorry. Here use this, Torrence walk" Randy then grabbed my arm and pulled me away as Torrie made an attempt to clean her shirt. Randy stopped and twirled me around "Torrence why the hell did you do that?!" Randy yelled, "What it was a accident!" I yelled back, Randy scoffed "accident my ass Torrence! Why are you acting this way!?" I stuck my tonuge into my cheek and looked over to Torrie who was still trying to clean her shirt.

What had I done? She hadn't done a thing to me, and I act like a bitch and make her drop her candy apple. "Oh my god" I said quietly before walking back over to Torrie. "Torrie I am soo sorry. I..I'll pay for your dry-cleaning and...I'll buy you a new shirt okay" Torrie smiled "It's okay. It's not like you did it on purpose" my face grew even more glum "yeah" I replied softly before running right past Randy and heading back to everyone else.

"Hey. What happened to you?" Matt asked as he noticed a tear fall from my eye. I quickly wiped it away and smiled "um nothing. Hey let's go on the Farris wheel" I said as I took his hand and we all headed towards the Farris wheel.

As Matt and I sat quietly in a Farris car he looked over to me and frowned. "Okay Torrence what's wrong? You look like a sad child" Matt said as he gently lifted my head by my chin. I smiled and stared into his eyes "nothing. It's just...It's a long story" he smiled "I've got all the time in the world for you-" suddenly the Farris wheel stopped and everyone began to groan. He then looked to me and laughed "you see my point" I laughed before snuggling my head into his shirt as we waited for them to fix the ride.


	19. Important note!

**Author's Notes**

Hi guys. It's me Karma, and I just wanted to leave you all a little not saying that I think I'm going to stop this story.

I was searching around at other stories that where kinda like mine, and they had like 80 reviews in the first five chapters, I'm in like my twentieth chapter and still..._zippo_.

I hate to be like this cause, it seems like I'm desperate to get reviews, and I'm not..really. It's just...1 wouldn't hurt.

So thanks to all of you who read and remember, one thought can make a difference to me.


	20. Goodbye

_**Author's Notes: **Alright. First of all thanks to my reviewers. That's all I wanted guys, to be appreaciated. And anyways, I couldn't bring myself to not finish something I worked so hard on for like...ever, so here it is._

Goodbye

I was so confused. I loved Matt, I really, really loved Matt. But Randy's fire will always burn in my soul. I am never gonna be able to have a honest relationship with Matt unless...unless I do something drastic. I'm gonna remove Randy from my life.

No more talking, no more communication with him at all. It's the only way I can save myself, and him from ruining our relationship, and my relationship with Matt.

Since I didn't have anything better to do I decided to get Christy and have a little G.N.O. I stood in my room putting on my mascara when suddenly my cell phone rang.

I quickly walked over to it expecting Christy, but instead it was the last person I wanted to talk to..really. I groaned. Did I answer and tell him, or did I just ignore him hopping that he was going to go away, yeah right.

"Hello" I answered with a semi sweet voice.

"Torrence, we need to talk" Randy said bluntly

"Randy now, isnt a good time" I replied less than enthusiastic. Randy huffed

"Well too bad. Torrence I don't know what to do about us. You wanna be together, you wanna break up, then you get a new boyfriend, I try to get a new girlfriend. And you sabotage my date. Torrence I need to understand, what do you want!?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I dont know!" I yelled. I could her the suprise in Randy's voice. I jumped off my bed and pacced the room.

"I want us to be friends, but I don't know if we can. Randy I still love you, and you know that. But I love Matt as well, and If I continue to linger on you then Matt and I will never have a honest relationship" Randy huffed

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"We have to stop. I just can't hurt Matt, and with you being around he's bound to figure out something sooner or later. I'm sorry Randy" I said as I wiped away another tear

"Fine. If that's the way you want it. Goodbye Torrence" before I could respond Randy was gone.

I closed my phone and looked to it. It was over, Randy and I were no longer friends, lovers, or engaged. We were nothing to each other anymore. I quickly took in a deep breath. I loved Randy with all my heart, and I always will, but I just couldn't do that to Matt, I wouldn't do that to Matt.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, "Torrence! Open up, I'm ready to party!" Christy yelled from outside. I smiled before walking to my closet and grabbing my tiny black jacket.

I headed over to the door and opened it. Christy's beaming face sorta fell when she saw me. "Are you okay?" She asked. I smiled and nodded "fine. I just need to get out" I replied. Christy's smiled then returned "well then lets hit the road girl!" I laughed before turning around to close the door.

I looked over to my cell phone on the bed, I smiled to it "goodbye Randy." I turned off the light and closed the door.

Later that night after I returned home at about 2am from a wild night. I entered my room only to have the lights snap on when I came in. I screamed and turned around only to see Cody sitting in the arm chair by the lamp.

"Cody what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled. Cody then held up my cell phone and smirked. "This, has been ringing every ten minutes. Some calls are from Matt, some from Rand. Guess who's calling more?" Cody said. I groaned, I knew it wasn't gonna be that easy.

I three my coat on the couch across the room before walking over and sitting down on the bed. "Did you talk to him?" Cody nodded "no. This is your problem. I'm just here to help choose your answer" I frowned before looking around the room.

"Torrence. You have a really great guy, a guy who loves you no doubt. So why are you doing this to him?" Cody asked. I huffed and got up from the bed and once again paced the room. "I dunno. I love Matt too, and I want us to be happy together, but Randy just keeps getting in the way, so I told him that we can't keep in contact anymore but apparently he didn't get the message. But don't worry I'll settle everything right now." As I began to get my phone Cody pulled it back and got out of the chair.

"Um, that's great...and all. But I was talking about Randy." What Cody just said shocked me. I would never guess that he would have wanted me to leave Matt and go back to Randy yet again.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Really?" I asked. Cody nodded, "I know that Matt is a great guy. But you don't love him like you do Randy. I can see it in your eyes whenever he calls, whenever you watch him on Raw. Torrence you head over heels for Randy. You may love Matt, but it doesn't compare to Randy. I'm not telling you to choose Randy, as long as you do whatever makes you happy, then I'm happy" I smiled and took my phone from Cody hand.

I began to fidget with it before pulling Cody into a huge hug. "Thanks Cody. Your a good friend" I released Cody and he smiled "I know. Now lets get some sleep. We've got an autograph signing at 10" I watched as Cody walked away before my eyes grew wide.

"What!?"


	21. Summerslam

_**Author's Notes: **Hi guys. I don't really have anything important to say at this point. Actually I do. I wanted to reccomend this amazing story I've been reading. It's called 'True Confessions of a WWE Diva' It's like the best story I've read up here so far, so if you get a chance check that one out. And that's about it, enjoy._

* * *

SummerSlam

Christy and I entered the arena in Madison Square Garden for the biggest party of the summer, that's right, Summerslam. I had to do a few interviews tonight with some of the superstars competing tonight. Christy didn't have a match tonight but it was mandatory for all superstars, and divas to at least make an appearance just in case there were any changes.

As I felt sorta uncomfortable passing by all of the other superstars. Even though I had known them all for almost a year, it was still a little awkward walking by with all those eyes starring at you. I parted way with Christy as she entered the diva's locker room, while I had to go straight to the interview sight to get ready for my first guest.

The thing that made me most uncomfortable about being here, was... Randy. I hadn't spoken to him in like a month. I had been that long since the familiar ring tone of Paralyze by Tila Tequila had sung from my little pink phone. Obviously I wasn't high on Randy's list to talk to at the moment. But then again, I was the one who practically told him to buzz off, so maybe I deserved it.

I placed my bag on the table beside the interview site and walked over to Mike to camera man so he could tell me exactly who I was going to be interviewing tonight.

"Okay, so your going to be interviewing Hunter tonight about his World Heavyweight title defense tonight, Shawn Micheals about his match with Mr. Kennedy, and Randy Orton about his title match against Wwe champ John Cena." My eyes grew wide, did he really say Randy Orton. This was just my luck

"Um... okay. When the first interview tonight?" I asked trying to aviod the obviously question I wanted to ask, WHY ME?

"Right after the first match. See you in ten" Mike said as he headed the other way. I smiled and waved as he walked off.

I grabbed my bag and made my way down the hall. This couldn't be happening to me, not now. Not ever. Why is it that every time I try to break the bind of me and Randy, these bastards always find a way to pull me back in. We no matter what it was my job, and I had to be professional about it, I hope Randy does the same.

I sat in catering as I watched some of the first matches. I had already done my interview with Hunter so he was outta the way, now all I had to do was get through my interview with Shawn and Randy, and I was home free, but something in my gut told me it was gonna be a lot harder than just talking about it.

"Hi bitch" I actually broke a smile for the first time since I arrived in the arena after hearing this fimilar voice. I hopped from my seat and twirled around to see Ash standing behind me smiling. I squealed before pulling her into a huge hug.

"Oh my god, Ash! I missed you soooo much!" I sheriked as Ashley and I jumped around like two school girls talking about boys. Ashley and I pulled back and smiled to each other.

"So, how Jeff?" I asked as Ashley and I made our way from the catering room, and out into the hall.

"Oh he's great. He's around here somewhere. You'll see him later. But how's Matty?"

"Wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend" I replied. Suddenly Matt and Jeff came behind us and Matt lifted me from the ground

"Somebody talking about me?" Matt asked as he twirled me around. I laughed as he placed me back on the ground. I smiled to him before turning over to Jeff.

"Jeff!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms. Jeff lifted me from the ground and gave me a big hug before placing me back down.

We all talked about different things going on with each brand, and our personal lives before I unfortunaly had to break away to head over to my next interview which was up in about five minutes. I waved to Ash, and Jeff as Matt walked me back over to the interview sight.

"So, you ready for your big U.S. title match tonight?" I asked as I placed my hands into my jeans pockets. Matt wrapped his arm around me and laughed

"I dunno, maybe I need a little luck" he replied with a cunning smile. I smiled back

"Well I don't have a rabbits foot on me. But I do have... this" I leaned up and kissed Matt passionatly on the lips before I was suddenly called away by Mike for my second interview.

I quickly kissed Matt one last time before running over and doing little small talk with Shawn before the interview. After that interview it was only twenty minutes before my last interview, a.k.a The Interview from Hell. While Mike discussed the details with me I played the worst case scenarios over and over in my mind. What would Randy say? Would his anger with me show? Or maybe he just might be professional with this and do his job. Either way, it wasn't gonna be fun.

After my breifing I ran away quickly towards the diva's locker room to hopefully catch up with Ashley. Once I entered, I noticed Christy, Maryse, Mickie, Ashley, and Candice sitting over by the television set watching the matches. I slowly tip-toed over.

Everyone waved to me as I sat down beside Mickie and turned my attention to the screen, it was a match for the Diva's championship between Michelle and Victoria. I wasn't sure but I think Victoria was supposed to win it in the end. I was right, in the end Victoria hit Michelle with the Widows Peak to catch the win.

"So Torrence, you ready to see your man's big match?" Candice said as she nudged my shoulders. I smiled and nodded

"Yeah, I just know Matt will do great" Candice laughed

"I was talking about Randy. When did you get with Matt, I'm so outta the loop!" She said in a poutty voice. Ashley, Christy, Maryse and I laughed.

"Sorry girls. We'll fill you two in on everything a little later" I said as I stood up. Matt's match was up next and I needed to go use the bathroom really quick before it started, and unfortunately the bathroom wasn't even in the locker room, instead it was way down the hall.

__

"The last time I freaked out

I just kept looking down

I s-s-stuttered when you..."

I quickly reached in my pocket and answered my phone to silence the ring tone which could only belong to one man.

"Hi daddy...yes I'm fine...yes I will still be home for Thanksgiving...yes Phil will be coming too...okay...hi mom...yes I miss you too...everythings fine, I'm having a blast...mom Randy and I aren't dating anymore...no it just wasn't right...I know you love'd him...it just wasn't working anymore mom!...I gotta go...bye" I quickly closed my phone and stuffed it back into my pocket, I gotta change their ringtone to something scary, like Beethoven or something.

"So, your mom loved me huh?" I smiled at the sound of that all to familiar, yet distant voice I hadn't heard in so long. I turned around to come face to face with the one and only Randy Orton.

"Randy hi!" I said sweetly as Randy picked me up and hugged me. He placed me back on the floor and looked me over.

"You still look great Torrence" I looked down at his wrestling shorts and boots

"Your not so bad yourself" I replied with a giggle. It felt really nice to talk to him again, just being around his smiling face made me feel so much better, I felt... whole.

"So you came here just to talk to me huh?" He said with that confident voice. I laughed and nodded

"Don't flatter yourself. This is strictly business" Randy rubbed his chin and nodded. Even when he was cocky he was always cute.

"So, I'm guessing things went well with the whole WWE title thing?" I asked Randy nodded

"Yup, your looking at the soon to be WWE champ" I pulled him into a friendly hug

"That is so great for you Randy" I said as I released him. As we pulled away from each other we suddenly caught each others eyes. It was like starring into heaven as our gaze depend. After a few moments of silence and starring I finally stepped back and laughed

"Well I'd better be, mossying on back to the locker room" I said as I pointed back towards the opposite direction Randy was heading. He smiled

"Okay, I'll see you in a few T-bear" I smiled

"You two Legend Killer" I watched as Randy walked down the hall and headed towards the guys dressing room. I knew it was wrong, but I just took a quick glance at his ass before fanning myself off and running back towards the locker room.

Inside the girls counted "1...2..3!" Before cheering widly as I heard a ring bell sound. My eyes then grew wide as I realized that I had missed Matt's match, this was bad, really bad. Ashley got up from her chair and walked over to me

"Hey, where were you? You missed Matt's match" I had no clue how to answer that, did I tell her that I had missed my current boyfriends match just to stare into the lovely eyes of my former fiance. Hell no!

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom" I lied. Actually, I still needed to use the bathroom, really bad to be exact, but I guess that's what I get for lying, my bladder would burst before I got to use the bathroom again. Uh-oh, this could be bad during the interviews.


	22. To Hot To Burn

**_Author's Notes:_**_ Well this chapter isn't anything important, just some stuff I put in for fun mostly. Oh, and the ringtone lyrics from this chapter are "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock. Later_

* * *

To Hot to Burn

The interview with Randy at Summerslam went great. He had to but on his cocky, arrogant act but he winked to me as he made his way off the set, but I always saw through his whole act to the real Randy.

All the other superstars and divas had gone out to a party to celebrate the summer, but I decided to stay in my room and do some reading or something, I wasn't really in a party mood.

As Cody put on some cologne, that reallyt smelt good. He looked over to me from the mirror as I stepped out of the bathroom in my yellow bunny pajama shorts, and a white tank top with my hair in a high ponytail.

_"_Are you kidding? Torrence I wouldn't call those party clothes_" _I grabbed my book from my duffel bag and plopped down on the bed.

_"_I know. They're my pajamas. I'm not going_" _I replied as I opened the cover of _"Abby Cooper, Psychic Eye."_

_"_Come on Torr. It's the biggest party of the summer...after Summerslam" I looked to him and smiled

_"_Well my party consist of this bed, this book, and my comfy bunny slippers_" _I said as I wiggled my feet inside my matching bunny slippers. Cody shook his head before turning back to the mirror and adjusting his collar.

_"_Alright, but you don't know what your missing_" _I looked to the page of my book and laughed

_"_I'd rather vomit than watch you make-out with Victoria. I saw you guys backstage the other night_" _Cody then put on a shocked expression

_"_I have no clue what you're talking about. Well I'm out, you need anything just call me._" _I through up my hand in agreement without looking up from my book as he walked out the front door.

After Cody had left I had no clue what I was going to do. Reading wasn't as much fun as it sounded ten minutes ago. I placed my book to the side and huffed as I looked around the room.

I still didn't want to go to the party. I didn't feel like dealing with the loud music, and my even louder co-workers. I got up from the bed and stepped out into the hall. I closed the door and decided to head into the lounge to get a iced coffee, something to pass time.

As I entered the lounge I walked over to the coffee maker only to be greeted with the horrible "**Out of Order" **sign. I groaned before turning around to go back to my room.

As I stood in the elevator and waited for it to reach the twelfth floor it suddenly stopped on the sixth. I didn't pay much attention to who had gotten on until I heard the familiar voice.

_"_Well, I didn't know this was a pajama party_" _I lifted my head and looked into the eyes of Randy Orton. He was dressed really nice, and Randy's taste in clothes was one reason why I fell in love with him.

I stuck my tongue out at him which earned a laugh. _"_Actually, if you must know. I'm not going to the party. I decided to spend a relaxing night alone in my room_" _Randy then chuckled again which I hadn't expected.

_"_Torrence Lexington turning down a party. Are you feeling okay?_" _I swatted Randy's hand away as he moved it towards my forehead. I laughed before looking to the blinking floor numbers as they grew higher and higher.

_"_I'm just not in the party mood tonight. I thought I would call my parents, and a couple of my friends back home_" _I replied as the elevator suddenly stopped on my floor.

I walked towards the open doors and stood out in the hall. Randy then smiled _"_tell your mom I said hi_" _I flipped him off causing him to laugh as the elevator doors closed and he headed up to the penthouse.

I then made my way towards the room.

_"We were trying different things_

_We were smokin-"_

I pulled my phone from out of my pajama pocket, and flipped it open before placing it to my ear.

_"_Hello?_"_

_"_Hey! Torrence!_"_ Phil replied across the line in his normal casual tone. I smiled as I entered my room and closed the door.

_"_Hey Phil. What's up?_" _I sat down on my bed and began to flip through the mystery that is Abby Cooper.

_"_What's up is the fact that my baby sister is sitting in her room reading a book when she should be up here with all her friends partying at the second biggest party of the summer._" _I smiled before closing my book yet again. I obviously wasn't gonna be doing any reading tonight.

_"_Trust me, I'd love to be up there, but I'm just not in the partying mood_"_ That was replied with a hardy chuckle from Phil across the line.

_"_You. Torrence. Turning down an awesome party... your kidding right?_" _I huffed before placing my book beside me on the bed.

_"_You know, you sound just like..._" _I trailed off, not allowing myself to continue that sentence. But Phil was smart, to smart for his own good at times.

_"_A certain Legend Killer?_" _Phil said in a playful tone. I groaned before sinking down on my bed.

_"_No. By the way have to talked to the parentals? They called me like dozens asking about you_" _Phil moaned.

_"_Yeah. I'd better call them. Alright, if you need me T-bear you know where to find me. And everyone else in the WWE who isn't so _lame_" I gasped, but before I could counter the next thing I heard was a click.

I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked to it in shock before snapping it shut. I placed it back on my table and _once again_ picked up my book. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_"_Oh forget it!_" _I threw my book across the room and slowly slide from my bed, and back onto my feet. I slide my slippers across the floor as I made my way to the door.

_"_Why don't you people ever leave me alone!?_" _I grumbled as I unlatched the door and opened it only find the handsome Matt Hardy standing in my doorway with a bottle of Champagne.

_"_I heard that there was a very pretty lady here all alone, and well... I never like to leave a damsel in distress_" _I smiled and leaned my head against the door as I gazed at the gorgeous sight before me.

_"_My hero. Please come in_" _Matt kissed me softly as he entered my room and sat down on the bed. I closed the door and turned around as he gestured for me to sit down beside him.

I quickly skipped over and hopped into his lap and began to run my fingers through that dazzling black wavy hair of his. He smiled before wrapping his hands around my waist.

_"_I thought that we could check out a movie, and have a little bubbly. And then... take it from there_" _I looked into his gorgeous eyes and giggled

_"_Matt Hardy, are you trying to seduce me?_" _I asked flirtatiously. He smiled before kissing me again, but this time more passionately. He then pulled back and looked into my eyes.

_"_That depends. Is it working_" _I put on a thinking face before nodding.

_"_A little bit_" _He chuckled before we continued our make out session. And the rest of the night went just perfectly.


	23. Back In Action

**_Author's Notes:_**_This chapter is sorta impotant. It's kinda gonnabe a big influence on the next few chapters. There are no lyrics in this chapter but it's still a really good one._

* * *

Back In Action

Right after SummerSlam, Mr. McMahon was already on the prowl for our next big Raw commercial. No one knew just yet what he was planning, but the plans would be told later tonight. And to make things even better, tonight I was filling in for Mick Foley at the announcers table, it would be my first time commentating ever.

As I got myself pampered up in a pair of jeans, a white corset top, and a pair of sneakers I couldn't help but be giddy, I was actually gonna be working alongside the famous Good Ol' J.R. Who was brought here when I was at the last draft. This was gonna be awesome.

"Torrence, get to the curtain, your up" Jim, one of our show worker said as he opened the door to the dressing room. I smiled and nodded to him as I made my way to the door.

I had changed a lot about me after Summerslam, I had dyed my hair a new bright red color, it suit me more than the blonde even though I looked great with that as well. I skipped giddily down the hall as I made my way to the curtain. Matt and I were better than ever, and after our little elevator conversation after Summerslam I was even back on talking terms with Randy, not sure how good Matt felt about that, but Randy was still my friend after all.

Suddenly my entrance music began. I had even changed that as well to Rockstar by Prima J. I was a totally new Torrence. Smackdown's Torrence. I pointed and waved to the crowd as I stepped through the curtain. I high fived the fans hands as I made my way across the ring and over to the announcers table.

J.R. stood up and hugged me before gesturing me to sit down in the empty chair beside him. I smiled and gladly sat down and placed on my very own headset.

J.R.: _Tonight ladies and gentlemen I will have the honor, of co-hosting with the lovely Torrence Lexington here tonight. Welcome Torrence, your looking beautiful as ever_

Torrence: _Aw, thanks J.R it means so much to me to come out here tonight and call these matches with you_

J.R: _Alright. And tonight Smackdown is brought to you by Smackdown Vs. Raw, 2009. It will be hitting store near you, this November._

Torrence: _And by Just For Men Aftershave. I tell ya J.R, nothing drives me wild more than a man wearing Just For Men._

J.R: _Well then, I just might go out and get me some of that_

Torrence: _You don't need no aftershave to drive me wild J.R._

After our little comments the first match began which was a one-on-one, MVP vs. Brian Kendrick.

Most of the night went pretty regular. All the matches went on, J.R. and I were having a great time commentating together, I think this was actually the most fun I've ever had on Smackdown, and I've had a lot of fun times here.

During Matt's match verus Dave I tried my best not to let everyone know that we were dating each other by being as impartial as possible, but it was hard to do with all my comments on Matt's personal health after seeing some of the moves Dave was using on him, I knew most of it was planned, but some of those things looked like they really hurt.

Suddenly during the end Matt reversed a kick to the gut from Batista and twirled him around only to hit Dave with the TOF and get the pin. I then jumped up and cheered but quickly sat back down and regained my compulsive. J.R just looked to me and laughed as the ref handed Matt his U.S. title. As Matt held his title up in the air he looked to me and winked. I smiled back before commenting on the win with J.R.

As J.R. and I continued our commentating, Mr. McMahon's music suddenly began to play. J.R. and I stopped talking and turned to the ramp as we saw Mr. McMahon standing at the top with a mic in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight as promised I said I would have a plan for our next big Raw commercial. And I've decided that it will be a steamy video featuring the divas of the WWE. Now, all of the divas are here tonight to compete in a divas battle royal, to see who will be named the lead of the commercial. And the other four divas will be chosen by you, the fans. So ref ring the bell and lets get this start!" I had to admit, I really didn't expect this.

As the ref rung the bell I watched as one-by-one all of the divas from Smackdown, Raw, and ECW made their way to the ring. It was times like this that I missed being in the ring, I hated that I couldn't be part of this competition, I had never been in a divas PPV commercial, and I wanted this one.

As all nintheen divas of the WWE stood in the ring, Mike, the ring announcer suddenly stood up from his seat and held the microphone up to his mouth.

"The final diva competing in this divas battle royal... Torrence Lexington!" My eyes grew wide at the sound of my name. Did he really just say my name? Was this a dream? Was I actually getting back into the ring after these past three months? I quickly placed my headset on the table, and jumped up from my seat. The fans cheered as I climbed into the ring.

I waved to the fans before turning my attention to to the other divas in the ring. I looked over to Ashley who gave me a slight thumbs up before putting her game face on. I smiled back before positioning myself for this match. This was gonna be interesting.

After the first five minutes. Cherry, and Layla had been eliminated and removed from ringside. Ashley had personally eliminated Layla with drop kick off the apron, the bitch was back. At the moment I was getting worked over by Victoria as she slammed me into the turnbuckle.

She ran towards me but I quickly hopped up and wrapped my legs around he neck while sitting on the top of the turnbuckle. I looked over to Mickie who only gave me the approval to borrow her move. I then hopped off the turnbuckle and twirled around with a hurracarrana which flipped Victoria over causing her to slam butt first into the mat.

I cheered and pointed to the crowd after the move only to have Natayla slam her forearm hard into my back, that was gonna briuse later. I fell to the matt and was rolled over by Natalya as she began hitting my in the face with a few forearms, which was also gonna briuse later.

Suddenly she was thrown off me by the hair thanks to Ashley. I smiled as Ashley helped me back to my feet. She then went to work on Natalya while I went over and kicked Victoria in the stomach with a back kick as she got up. I looked over to Ashley and nodded. We both pointed to the crowd before tossing both Victoria, and Natalya over the top rope.

Later in the match Kelly Kelly, Maria, Melina, Eve Torres, Lena Yard, and unfortunaly Ashley had been knocked out by a forearm from Maryse. I looked around the ring at my competition left. It was myself, Christy, Mickie, Candice, Beth, Torrie, Maryse, Michelle, Lita, and Dawn Marie left. Things were about to get ruff.

Finally after a long ten minute match it was near the end, and only only four of us left in the ring. Myself, Candice, Beth, and Trish. We all went to work on each other. I attacked Beth while Candice, and Trish ducked it out on the side. The Raw women's champion was just as strong as I remember, and she seemed even harder to take down now.

I tried to throw her into the turnbuckle, but she twirled and threw me instead causing my back to smack into the hard turnbuckle. I fell to the ground holding my back in pain. How many briuses were I gonna get tonight in this once match. Beth then grabbed my hair and threw me back into the turnbuckle.

She began chopping away at my reddening chest. I groaned in pain with every knife-edge chop that was delivered to my tender chest. As she went for a fourth one I quickly ducked and pushed her into the turnbuckle. I began punching at her body before she suddenly pushed my away. I quickly rolled over on the mat and jumped back up before continuing my assault with a monkey flip throwing her across the ring.

I then noticed Trish and Candice both fighting to stay alive on the apron as the hit each other with forearms to the face. I smirked before running over and sliding my feet under the ropes knocking both their feet off of the apron, and sending them tumbling to the padded floor.

I then turned back around only to get hit with a clothesline by Beth. I feel to the mat clutching my throat as Beth picked me up once again by my hair. I quickly slapped her hands away and slapped her hard across the cheek. That really pissed her off. She tackled me to the ground and started wailing on me hard. I rolled her over and began returning the favor with a couple hooks of my own.

Beth then threw me off and rolled over as we both got to our feet. The enraged champion charged at me which I quickly returned by running forward and grabbing her hair from the back and pulling her down to the mat. Beth got up again and I preformed the same move.

Finally she got the message and stop running at me, instead she just slugged me hard across the cheek causing me to stumble back and grab the ropes. Beth smirked to the crowd before running towards me. I took this opportunity and ducked down to the mat pulling the ropes with me causing Beth to go flying over them and down to the floor.

"And here's your winner. Torrence Lexington!" Mike called as the crowd went while. I was amazed myself, it had been months since I had been in a ring, and I was still as good as when I left, well maybe a little rusty, but still good. The ref hopped into the ring and raised my hand into the air as Beth had a fit slamming her hands on the floor, and yelling.

I smirked to her before running over and hopping on the turnbuckles. I pointed and yelled to the fans as, it was their support that kept me fighting through the entire match. J.R cheered as well, he even got out of his seat and clapped for me. It was truly the perfect night.


	24. Hate That I Love You

_**Author's Notes:**Hi all of my loyal readers. Now this chapter is like major important because it is like a foundation to the rest of the story. And to all of you reading, **Review, Review, Review. **But as long as your reading than I'm happy._

_Lyrics to this chapter are Paralyze by Tila Tequila, and I love Rock & Roll by Britney Spears._

_Oh and Big Ups to all of my readers._

_R.K.O.I.F., _wwefanforlifexx, blurrynicky my loyal reviewers.

Everyone of you who has put myself, and my story on your favorites list. You guys all rock and I love you all, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hate That I Love You

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies!_

I stood in my hotel room with Christy going over the moves we had to learn for our commercial. In the end me, Christy, Layla, Maryse, and Candice had been chosen to participate in the steamy commercial.

"Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it" I sang along to the Pussycat Dolls as I did motions from my breast, to my thighs. Christy followed along before the door to the room suddenly opended.

"Wow. You two are looking great" Cody said as he closed the door behind him. I smirked to him before turning off the music and going back to to stand beside Christy. Cody walked over and placed his keycard on the table.

"Oh please. Don't stop" He said as he sat down in the chair beside the table which held the stereo.

"Sorry. As much as we would love to give you your little peep show. You'll just have to wait for the commercial like everyone else" Cody pouted his lips in disappointment before getting up from the chair and heading into the kitchen. I brushed my hair away from my face and turned to Christy.

"Okay I'm a little confused about the second verse. Is it, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a diva? Or is it I wanna be a diva, I wanna be famous?" Christy shook her head

"It's I wanna be famous, I wanna be a diva" I nodded and played that part over in my mind as I did the assigned moves to that part of the song.

After practicing for over three hours, Christy and I decided to go out and get some drinks, and do some dancing with the rest of the girls. There was this nice little club called 24/7 that served the best margaritas in the whole city of Newark. We walked inside of the building, it appeared a dark shade of blue by the stroke lights surrounding us.

"Last one to the bar pays!" Maryse yelled as we all hurried over to the bar and sat down. Cherry unfortunatlly had to pay for all the drinks we were going to get tonight.

The night was young as it was only about ten, and WWE parties usually didn't end until like 2 or 3a.m. Michelle ended up on the bar and we all started doing body shots off her. It was fun. Suddenly the song playing changed to the best rock song in history:

_I love rock and roll _

_So put another dime in the Jukebox baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come an take your time an dance with me!_

Christy noticed me dancing in my spot and then she turned to the bartender. "Looks like we've got a dancer for ya here Mitch!" She called. I looked around in shock as I was suddenly pushed on top of the bar. The crowd was cheering, the song was playing, why the hell not?

I gripped onto the pole on top of the bar and began twirling around as I danced to the music. I grabbed the pole on top of the bar and shook what my mama gave me. I then noticed a bottle of tequila on the bar.

I quickly bent down and picked it up and began squiritng it into some of the costumers mouthes. I then looked over and noticed a face of complete shock. Once the stroke lights hit it I noticed that it was none other than my non-amused boyfriend Matt.

I quickly climbed off the bar and almost slipped on my mickey mouse high heel wedges as they hit a wet spot on the floor.

"Matt! Matt wait!" I yelled. Matt quickly pushed the front door to the club open and began walking down the sidewalk in the cold city of Miami. I quickly ran through the front door of the club with my shoes in my hands.

"Matt stop!" I called as I quickly ran up behind him and spun him around by his shoulder. He didn't even look me in the eyes, he just stared down at the sidewalk.

"Matt... Matt please say something." For the first time he finally looked me in the eyes with his beautiufl hazel eyes

"Am I not a good boyfriend? Am I not exciting enough were you feel like you have to go around and dance on a bar?!" Okay, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

"No. Matt of course not" He then huffed

"Then what is it. Why did you feel that you needed to go up there?" I couldn't look him in the eyes now

"Matt it was just fun. The girls pushed me up there, and that is one of my favorite songs." Matt laughed

"Yeah I remember. I'm not mad at the fact that you were up there. I'm mad at the fact that it seems like you had more fun up there... then you've ever had with me" Matt lowered his head to the sidewalk and stared at his shoes. I quickly lifted his head back up and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Matt Hardy. I love you. And I would never dream of hurting you." He smiled and placed another kiss on me.

"Torrence Lexington. I love you too. And I'm always happy when I'm with you" I smiled before leaning my head up against his chest as he wrapped his jacket around me and we headed down the sidewalk to explore the town on our own.

_Every time you messed with my head _

_All the things you did and you said _

_See my scars spell out your name..._

Damn phone. It was seven o'clock in the morning. What could Randy possibly want this early. I groaned before looking over to see Matt sleeping peacefully beside me. A smile plastered across his face. I smiled before leaning over and grabbing my phone from my purse.

"Randy. It's seven a.m. You'd better have a damn good reason-"

"Torrence. My dad's in the hospital" I quickly shot up after hearing this news. Worry trembled from voice as I spoke to his statement.

"What?! Why?! What happened?!" I had so many questions, and now I was so loud that Matt was even sitting up rubbing my arms.

"Babe. What's wrong?" He asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. I held up a finger telling him to wait as I listened to Randy.

"I dunno. We're waiting for the doctors to come back now. I really need you here Torrence, we all need you here-" before I could respond to Randy the phone was suddenly in the hands of someone else

"Torrence. Torrence please come. For daddy" Katie Randy's little sister said to me that brought tears to my eyes. I quickly threw back to the covers to my bed and put on my pajamas.

"I'll be there in two hours. See you soon" I flipped my phone shut before throwing it back into my purse. I had forgotten all about Matt

"Torrence what's going on?!" Matt yelled. I turned to him and smiled slightly

"I have to go. I'll call you later, bye." I then closed the door to his room and quickly made my way back upstairs to my room. As I closed the door I suddenly heard the sound of two people snoring. I walked deeper into the room only to find Mary, and Cody in the bed together sound asleep.

I placed my hand over my mouth to avoid screaming eew so loud I'd wake everyone on the 11th floor. I quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door before screaming eww without sound. I took a deep breath before jumping into the shower.

Twenty minutes later I was throwing my hair into a ponytail over my denim jacket and rushing from the bathroom. I then noticed Cody kissing Mary as she looked to me and frowned before waving and walking out the door.

Cody sighed before turning to me and frowning. "What's up Torr?" I grabbed my purse and headed past him and to the door. As I opened it I turned to him and sighed

"So much. So little time." I then closed the door and quickly ran downstairs into the lobby, and then to the airport, and soon I was on the next flight out to Knoxville, Tennessee.


	25. Your Important To Me

_**Author's Notes:**Hi Guys!! This chapter is like supppper important, it's the turning point for the whole story, and the halfway mark for me being finished. I know... it's finally coming to an end soon... BOOOO!_

_Lyrics to this chapter are I Wish You Were Here, by Incubus, and Our Lips Are Sealed, by Hilary and Haylie Duff._

* * *

Your Important To Me

_I lay my head onto the sand  
The sky resembles a backlit canopy  
With holes punched in it..._

Matt had been calling all morning. Once I got off the plane and turned my phone back on, he had called like ten time, I guess wondering where I was. I would have called him back but my mind was to baffled to even being to think about it.

I quickly ran through the front doors of Knoxville Memorial, my wet sneakers because of the rain outside making a grudging sound across the white tiled floor.

I made my way over to the reception counter and looked to the young man sitting behind the desk talking on the phone. I pulled my wet ponytail over my shoulder and waited for the man to finally notice I was standing right here.

"Um... excuse me-" the man threw me a finger and then went back to the phone putting on a deep, flirty tone that obviously was fake. I guess he was talking to a girlfriend or something.

"Hello!" Once again the finger. I rolled my eyes before looking over the counter and pressing the button on the receiver causing in to give me a look of dis-belief. I just smirked to him.

"That was an important call miss." He said with venom in his voice.

"I'm sure it was. Now I need you to tell me what room Bob Orton is in before I give you a finger your not gonna like so much." I don't know, or care if he knew who I was but if he didn't tell me what I wanted to know in the next five seconds I was gonna give him a WWE ass-kicking right here, right now.

"Miss that's personal information. Are you family?" I groaned

"Yes, I'm his daughter-in law." The words jumped from my mouth before I could think about them, but I couldn't go back and change the past, and I sorta was like his daughter anyways. The clerk began shuffling through papers

"Room 305." I smirked to him before turning right and heading towards the elevator.

I arrived on the third floor and quickly rushed down the hall until I found the room where Katie, Mrs. Orton, and Randy where standing around the bed where Bob was lying in.

"Hi." I said as I softly as I walked through the door and into the room. All eyes turned to me and a smile formed across all lips.

"Torrence!" Katie yelled as she ran into my shirt and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and patted her head as she pulled back and took my hand over so I was standing beside Randy.

"Thank you so much for coming dear. It means so much to us" Mrs. Orton said to me and she gently touch me hand. I smiled and nodded to her

"Any time." I then looked over to Randy and smiled. He just smiled back before wrapping his strong arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you." He said as he gently kissed my cheek.

"No problem." I released Randy and looked down to the famous Cowboy Bob Orton. Once again his rough lifestyle has landed him in a ruff spot.

"And how are you doing Bob?" I asked as I gently rubbed his hand. Bob smiled

"Fine. Those damn spicy peanuts are gonna kill me one day, but I love em" I laughed. Same old Bob.

After the doctor had come back in and told us that Bob would be fine, and he just had to watch what he ate because he wasn't thirty-two anymore. We all left Bob, and Mrs. Orton alone for awhile, and Randy and I took Katie out for ice cream.

_Can you hear them?  
They talk about us.  
Telling lies well that's no surprise.  
Can you see them, see right through them?  
They have no shield no secrets to reveal..._

"Hi Ash. What's up?" The next thing I heard as screaming on the other end of the phone.

"What's up?! You ditch Matt, and the state. And now your asking me what's up! Where the hell are you?!" Ashley yelled. Okay maybe I should have turned my phone off.

"I'm in... Knoxville." I replied knowing what was coming next.

"_Knoxville_!! What are you doing in... _Knoxville_?!" Okay this wasn't going the way I hoped.

"Ashley! Calm down. I'm fine, everything fine. I'm going to call Matt in a minute and tell him where I am and what's going on. But right no I'm busy so can I call you back later?" Like I was getting off that easy.

"No! You may not call me back Torrence! You better get your ass back to-" I quickly snapped my phone closed and sighed heavily. I then looked to Randy who was covering Katie's ears from Ashley's constant profanity use. I frowned

"Sorry. Ashley can be a little... dramatic at times" Katie smiled

"She gonna kick your ass." My jaw dropped as Randy's eyes widened.

"Katie! Where?...how?..." Randy stuttered baffled. Katie giggled

"I do watch you every Monday night." I giggled as Randy told Katie about how if she used profanity a evil witch would take her tongue. Katie was so sweet, but she wasn't stupid.

After the ice cream I had to take my cone to go. After calling Matt and dealing with his rantings for over thirty minutes I didn't even have time to eat any of it. Katie stomped through the rain puddles on the sidewalk as Randy and I walked closely behind.

"So. You really left without telling aynone where you were going?" Randy asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. I licked my ice cream before turning to him.

"Yeah... I didn't have time to go through explanations with everyone so I thought it would be best if I just told them after I learned everything was fine with Bob." Randy nodded before looking down to the sidewalk.

"So. How is... _Matt_?" Jealously could be heard in Randy's voice when he said Matt's name. I had heard he was still dating Torrie, so why was he jealous, and why wasn't she here instead of me.

"He's okay. Extremely pissed that I ran off to another state without telling him but, he'll get over it." Randy chuckled as suddenly the rain started up again. Randy took my hand and we ran faster as he scooped up Katie and lead us into a bistro until the rain stopped.

"Well. Looks like we'll be here for awhile. Katie, do you need to use the bathroom?" Katie though for a second before nodding. Randy then took her hand and turned to me

"We'll be right back-" I nodded before taking Katie's hand from his.

"No. We'll be right back. Katie doesn't want her older brother taking her to the bathroom." Katie and I laughed as we headed inside of the bistro and went towards the bathroom.

Katie had gotten hungry with us being here for over an hour so Randy got her some chicken nuggets, and french fries while even though I tried to talk him out of it be bought me lunch which I kept to a simple Cesar salad.

"Randy?" Randy looked up from his pizza slice and looked to me.

"Yeah Torr." I didn't know how to put this, so I just said it.

"Why did you call me? I mean I'm glad you did and all. But why me? Aren't you dating Torrie?" Randy chuckled as he wiped his mouth.

"No. I stopped seeing Torrie a month ago. And you were the first person that came to my mind. After my family, your the most important person in my life Torrence." I smiled

"Well. Your pretty important to me too Mr. R.K.O." Randy and I laughed before continuing conversations over the rest of our lunch.


	26. Before You Go Tell Me You Love Me

_**Author's Notes: **Alright. This chapter is filled with drama, it might even make some of you cry, or not. I might not be at that level of powerful writing yet. But as long as you enjoy it that'll stop me from crying so enjoy, and review._

* * *

Before You Go Tell Me You Love Me

After I had returned back to Smackdown I didn't hear the end of it from Ashley. Even though she was halfway around the world she could still make me fear that she would attack me at any moment. Christy, Michelle, and Maryse had a few choice words for me as well, and lets not forget Cody's lashing. It had been nothing but drama from me since I had gotten back.

I hadn't heard from Matt since I had gotten back. Apparently he wasn't to happy with me as well, every time I called him he ignored me, every time I asked about him Dave and Ken just covered with bad lies, and I hadn't seen Matt since the day I left.

As I made my way through the hallway I suddenly noticed Matt talking to Dave, and Montel a few steps ahead of me.

"Matt!" I called as I began to move faster. Matt glanced over to me before beginning to walk away, which surprised me seeing as how Matt never treated me like this.

"Matt! Matt Hardy just wait!" I yelled but kept going until he reached the male locker room, and if he thought that was gonna stop me he was seriously mistaken. I walked in through the front door of the locker room only to have all the guys stare at me like I was insane.

I looked over to see Matt at his locker. I walked over and slammed the locker shut but he still wouldn't look at me and it was really starting to piss me off.

"Matt Hardy what is your problem?! Did I do something to upset you or what?!" He then looked to me, and it made me wish he hadn't. He looked angry, hurt and irritated in one facial expression.

"What kind of question is that Torrence?! Of course you did something to upset me, you left the country to go and see your ex-fiance and didn't even try to tell me what was going on until you got back!" I looked around the locker room to see that everyone had turned their attention onto Matt and I.

"Matt could we please take this outside?" I asked. Matt grabbed my arm and lead me outside of the locker room and back into the hallway.

"Okay Torrence talk. Tell me why every time Randy calls you jump. Tell me why whenever Randy is around you treat me like I don't exist. Tell me why you are so fucking stuck on Randy that you can't even take the time to love me! Go ahead I'm all ears." Where was all this anger coming from. I had never seen this side of Matt even before I joined the WWE, something just wasn't right.

"Matt you know I love you! But Randy is a part of my life as well and you need to understand that he means a lot to me but I chose you! I'm here with you! If I wanted Randy do you think I'd be standing here trying to fix things with you?!" Matt's expression didn't change.

"Okay then Torrence if you love me so much then tell me. Tell me that you love me more than Randy! Tell me that if you had to chose between me and him right now that you would chose me! Tell me that I'm your first choice!" I opened my mouth to speak but words just wouldn't come out.

The truth is that I didn't know whether I wanted him or Randy. I loved Matt dearly but Randy was in there, and there was no way to remove him from the center of my heart. I looked into Matt's eyes as a tear strolled down my check. Matt looked up to the ceiling before looking back to me.

"What are we doing Torrence. I'm not afraid to tell you that I love you more than anything.... but if you don't fell the same way then...... then I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Torrence it's over." With that Matt just stormed back into the locker room.

I just stood there as tears strolled down my cheek. I wanted to run back in there and kiss him, and tell him that he was the one for me, but the truth is I that I think Randy is the one I'm supposed to be with, he's the one that I'm _in _love with.

I clasped my hands over my red face as I ran down the hall and into the bathroom. I ran inside the middle stall and cried my eyes out. This was all to much for me, maybe I was in way over my head from the beginning of this whole stupid trip. I suddenly heard the door to the bathroom open and a knock at the door.

"Torrence.... sweetie open the door. Don't let a guy do this to you." I heard Michelle say from the opposite side of the door.

"Come on honey talk to us." Christy said next. I got up from the stool an unlocked the door. Standing outside of the stall was Michelle, Maryse, Christy, and Cherry. I just smiled and walked into the circle as they all hugged me.

If there was one thing that I had learned over my time working in the WWE is that,

Guys SUCK.


	27. Fallen Angel

_**Author's Notes: **Yet another drama filled chapter. It's only between Matt and Torrence, but don't worry they're not getting back together... or are they. Just kidding. Its not as intense as the last chapter, but you gotta feel bad for Torrence, everythings just spiraling out of control for her._

* * *

Fallen Angel

I locked up with Victoria in the middle of the four sided ring. She quickly locked me into a headlock and made sure she put a little bit to much pressure on it just to irritate me. I growled before hitting her hard in the chest with an elbow for payback.

Victoria released me, and staggered back as I knocked the wind out of her. I took this opportunity to run to the ropes for a clothesline. I hit it perfectly and pointed out to the crowd to get them hyped up for my new signature move, The Fallen Angel, which was a diving moonsault that Amy had taut me how to do one weekend in the training facility..

Although I still had everything with Matt on my mind, I had to suppress it for the time being and get on with my work. I wasn't about to let him mess up the best thing that had ever happened to me, if he wanted to act like an insecure child then let him, I don't care.

I hopped onto the top rope and pointed to the crowd once again, but Matt suddenly jumped in my mind causing me to stagger and lose me footing on the ropes. My ankle got caught in the ropes and twisted in a way it shouldn't have.

I slumped from the rope and back onto the mat groaning in agony. The ref came over and asked me if I could continue. I tried to get up and kick Victoria's ass, but the pain was to immense and I just fell back to the mat forcing the ref to deem me unable to compete and announce Victoria the winner.

I hate Matt.

After getting checked by our medic he diagnosed me with a really bad sprained ankle and now I wasn't able to compete for four a whole month, what the hell was I supposed to do for that long! I exited from the with the crutches that I had been given and limped my way back to the divas changing room to get my stuff.

"Oh my god Torrence!" Christy screamed as she quickly ran over to me. The other girls forced me to sit down as they examined my ankle.

"Oh honey. What happened?" Maryse asked as she sat down beside me. I looked to them before looking down to the floor.

"Matt happened! I can't get that stupid guy out of my mind!" I growled before sighing in defeat. This was all just too much stress for me right now, I had had enough of all this drama, I just wanted to go home for the my month and relax, what's not cool about a paid vacation.

After I had gotten all of my things from my locker and placed them into my duffel bag, I hugged all the girls before heading from the changing room to go to the airport and get on the next plane back to Illinois.

As I limped down the hall I suddenly heard footsteps quickly coming behind me. Forgetting about my leg I whirled around too fast causing the weight of my duffel bag to send a pain down to my leg. I stumbled and began to fall before falling onto the chest of a figure standing behind me.

I looked up to see Matt holding me up from falling. He had a concerned look on his face while I only looked pissed as I quickly pushed myself away from him.

"Thanks, I got it." I snapped to him before slowly turning on my heels and trying my best to walk away without limping until I was out of his sight, and it was killing me.

"Torrence, hold on!" Matt called as he came after me once again and took my duffel bag from my shoulder before I had a chance to protest. I stopped and snarled to him.

"Give it back!" I yelled as I grabbed for it, but he lifted above my head since he knew I couldn't jump to reach it. I stopped failing for it and angrily turned back to him.

"Your an asshole! Picking on a crippled!" I grumbled through gritted teeth before folding my arms across my chest. Matt just smiled slightly.

"Your not crippled Torr. You have a sprained knee, and how did you do that anyways. Did Victoria hurt you?" He asked looked to my casted ankle.

"No! So now you don't even watch my matches anymore?! I accidentally lost my focus and stumbled on the top rope." I said not even trying to look into his eyes, then I would start crying and I refused to do that over a guy anymore.

"Well why did you lose your focus?" Damn! Why did _he _have to be so damn noisy all the time, _sheesh_. I just stuttered and thought of something.

"Well.... um..... I was nervous! It was my first time trying to preform the fallen angel." I said, which was a lie seeing as I had gotten it perfect in the training complex with Lita, I mean Amy. Matt didn't looked convinced but he knew not to act on it now.

"So, are you going back home?" I nodded still looking down to the grungy white tiles on the floor to avoid looking to him.

"Well, let me give you a ride to the airport." That snapped my head up, I quickly shook my head and grabbed my bag away from him.

"No thanks! I can get there myself." I snapped once again before turning away, Matt wasn't going to make me stop being mad at him by doing nice thing for me like.... like he did when we were together, oh crap her it comes.

I quickly wiped away a tear before Matt was able to see it. I nodded goodbye to him before turning away, and limping away from him a fast as I could.

Maybe Chicago wasn't far away enough from the hurt, but I knew that some day, some how it would all get better, It had to right. I had lost both of the guys I loved, I had even lost the thing that I loved to do everyday. Things had to get better right? I mean, how could they get worse?


	28. What's A Diva To Do?

_**Author's Notes:**Well, my story is finally coming to an end. There is only a few chapters left before "Divas Gone Wild" is offically done (tear). Thanks to all my reviewers, and everyone who had spent their time reading my story, I love you all._

* * *

What's A Diva To Do?

I entered the front door of my apartment in Chicago. I had been out of the ring for about two weeks now. My ankle had healed a lot, and I could finally move around with crutches, or other people holding me up when I didn't have my crutches, but I did have little pains every now and then if I stepped wrong.

My doctor said that my ankle would be fully healed in two more weeks, and I would be able to return to the ring in no time, which was good news, but I was starting to enjoy my time away from the WWE, it was relaxing.

I looked to the note on the counter, it was from my mom. She had been here a lot while I was injured, every little sprain with her was like a life threatening injury to her, and not amount of talking would stop her from over-stressing about it. I picked up the note and read it over.

_Torrence,_

_Your father and I decided to go out for dinner tonight so we'll stop by late tonight to check on you. And call your brother, he's been worried sick about you._

_P.S. You should probably call Randy back, and that Matt fellow, and some girl named Ashley. They've all been calling non-stop for you since you left._

_Love, Mom._

I placed the note back onto the island before beginning to put away the groceries. I hadn't spoken to anyone from the WWE since I left. I wanted to separate myself from it completely while I was on vacation. And although I knew it was driving Matt, Randy, Ash, and Phil crazy, I didn't really care, until now.

I looked down to my answering machine that was also located on the island. I had five unheard messages that I bet were all from someone in the WWE. I took a deep breath before pressing the play button and the messages began.

_"Torrence! Where the hell are you?! Why aren't you answering your phone?! You'd better have been kiddnapped, or keeled over in a ditch somewhere because when you get back I'm going to personally kick your ass myself! Call me girl!" _That was sincerely from Ashley.

_"T-bear! What's wrong with you?! You won't even answer the phone calls from your own brother?! You'd better call me or else when I get home, I'm going to kill you!" _And that sweet little message was of course from Phil.

_"Tor. What's going on?! I've talked to Phil, I've talked to Ashley, and I've called Cody, non of them seem to know what's going with you. Why aren't you talking to any of us. Please call me Torr, I need to know that your alright." _That message was from Randy.

_"Torrence. Where are you?! I've called, and called! We really need to talk. I still want to be in your life Torr, please call me." _And that was of course from Matt. The last message on my phone was from my best friend Cammie, I hadn't spoken to her in a while and she made it known with all of the swear words she used. I decided it would be best to call her back first.

"I just don't know what to do Cami. Should I go dangerous and get back with Randy. Or should I make the smart choice and go back to Matt. Ugh! Maybe this whole WWE thing was a mistake. Maybe I should have just taken that job at the paper as an advice columnist." I groaned as I fell back onto my sofa.

"Be serious Torrence. Do you really think that you should be giving anyone advice seeing the position you are in you. You'd probably have a woman commiting adultry right about now." I shrugged, that was probably true.

"Well then help me make a decision. We've been friends since High school, no one knows me better than you. Who should I choose Cami?" I pleaded as I sat upright in the chair, Cami giggled.

"Sorry Tor, but only you can make that decision. My job is to tell you to follow your heart. And it'll lead you to that special someone." I frowned as I looked to my phone before placing it back to my ear.

"Thanks a lot. You've been a great help Dr. Phil" Cami laughed once again.

"Well I've gotta go, my chicken is gonna burn soon. Torrence just remember what I said, go with your heart. Love you sweetie, bye."

"Bye." I placed my phone back on the receiver before going back into the kitchen and hopping on the counter as I grabbed a green apple and took a bite.

_"Follow your heart" _How the hell was I supposed to do that when my heart is splitting down two separate paths. On the right was, Randy. The amazing Legend Killer who had taken the lead in my life. I loved him more than anything but our relationship was nothing but drama and that wasn't really healty for me.

And then on the left we have, Matt. The sweet, caring, all around nice guy who I know would do anything for me. But what if I couldn't give all my heart to Matt becuase Randy was holding a huge half of it, that wouldn't be fair to myself or Matt. I decided to next call, Ashley. Big mistake.

"You bitch! You've been ignoring me for two weeks and now you want to call me back?! Some great friend you are Torrence, I am so beyond pissed with you right now, you have no-" before I could let her finish I quickly cut in.

"Shut-up Ashley! I need your help!" Ashley then took a deep breath before becoming calm for the first time.

"Okay, go." I smiled before explaining the whole scenario that I had explained over, and over, and over again, and I was beginning to get tired of it. "Well, I say you follow your heart, it'll tell you where to go sweetie." I groaned

"You have got to be kidding me! Why does everyone keep telling me that?! I don't know how to follow my heart because I own heart doesn't know where it's going!" I yelled before dropping my head in exhaustion.

"Well sweetie. You gotta make a choice, Matt or Randy. Whoever makes you happier, is the one you should choose. I know you'll make the right decision." I sighed deeply before smiling.

"Thanks Ash. I guess its all on me now. I have to make a call, I'll call you back ten minutes." Ashley and said goodbye before I hung up my phone once again. It was time to make my descision, and I think I knew what I was going to do.

I picked up the phone once again and began dialing the number of my choice. The phone rang twice before a fimliar voice answered the phone.

"Thank god. I thought you'd never call." He said sounding happy to finally hear from me. I smiled

"Yeah, we need to talk. I'll fly out tomorrow, and meet you in Boston." I said camly

"Okay. I'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone once again and took a deep breath. It was finally time, and I knew who my choice was, and I know I made the right choice. I smiled before dailing Ashley back to tell her my choice.


	29. Don't Go Breaking His Heart

_**Author's Notes:**Alright, who did she chose, find out in this chapter, and sadly there is only one two chapter left in this story before It's over, so once again keep reading, and everyone don't tell me what you think until the end okay._

_Love you all!!_

* * *

Don't Go Breaking His Heart

I sat down in a chair in a bistro in Boston. I just messed around with my cell phone as I awaited for him to arrive. I didn't know if I still wasn't absolutely sure of what I was going to do next, I knew it was too late to change my mind now as I watched him walk in.

I waved to him signaling him to come over and sit down. He happily walked over and sat down in the seat across from me and placed his cell phone on the table. It was quiet for a second before he finally decided to break the ice.

"So, how's the ankle?" I smiled and nodded.

"It's much better. I'll be back in the ring in no time" He smiled

"That's great, I can't wait for you to come back." I nodded once again. I didn't bring him here to talk about my ankle, but I didn't want to just jump into the hard part.

"Matt. There's something I need to tell you-" before I could begin Matt interrupted by placing a finger on my lip.

"Wait me first, Torrence I made a huge mistake. I don't care if you still love Randy, of course you would you two were engaged. I know that the whole time you were there with me, and that's all that matters is that you are still with me, so I want us to be together again." I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek.

That just made this a whole lot more complicated then I really wanted this all to be, why does everything have to come down on me, why couldn't I just hire and actor to do all of this crap for me. This is bull.

"Matt, that's so wonderful, and there is nothing more than I would rather do than say yes to that, but... I can't." Matt's expression fell, he looked like he was about to cry.

"What?.... Why not?" He asked inbetween sniffles. Oh crap, was he really about to cry, I couldn't do this. I didn't want to do this, but I had to for the sake of everyone .

"Matt I am so sorry. Your a great guy and the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I love you so much but..... I'm in love with Randy. And I have to try to work things out with him. I hope you can understand." I tried to reach out and hold his hand but he quickly pulled it away. He then looked to me and his expression showed nothing but anger.

"You hope I can understand! How the hell am I supposed to do that?! You played me like a foold this whole time and now you want me to understand! Torrence your full of crap! You go around saying that you love people and what does it all mean, shit! I don't have time for this crap, and I don't have time for playing games with you! I hope you and Randy are happy together! See ya!" After all of the yelling he quickly grabbed his cell phone and hurried from the building.

I looked around at all of the people staring at me. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand as tears poured from my eyes. I grabbed my things and ran from the building. This was not I expected this to go at all. Now I'd lost Matt completely.

I ran into the parking lot and threw my things into the car I had rented before hopping in. I then placed my head down on the wheel as a stream of tears flowed down my cheek. I cried, and cried, and cried until I couldn't cry anymore, I then started my car and slowly drove home.

This was horrible. I'd dumped Matt for good and probably crushed his spirit. And now I had to think about what Randy would say, if sweet Matt could say all of those things to me then imagine if Randy thought that I was just playing games as well.

I ask myself this every single day but here it is once again, _why me? _I couldn't even begin to process what I was going to do now, at least it was a long flight from here back to Chicago so I could think about all of this on the way back home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I walked back into my condo and threw my things on the counter. I heard the sound of my answering machine beeping, it was probably Ash who had called to ask me how everything went, I didn't even ant to tell her how bad it went because I didn't want to believe it myself.

I walked over to the red blinking 1 on the answering machine. I wiped away a tear before pressing the delete button. A three hour flight and I still hadn't gotten over the whole thing with Matt. It hadn't changed my mind about my desicion, but I still didn't think things would go that bad.

I grabbed a blanket from my closet in the hallway before walking back into the living room and curling up on the sofa. Another tear fell from my eyes as I sniffled myself to sleep, tomorrow I had to deal with Randy,

Just great.


	30. Dinner: Third Times The Charm

_**Author's Notes: **Oh you all knew that she would choose Randy anyways didn't you? Or will she, this chapter brings a surprising twist to the entire story (or does it, hmm?) You'll just have to read and find out now won't you._

* * *

Dinner: Third Times The Charm

My eyes slowly opened as I was rudely awakened by a loud banging at my door. I looked over to the clock on the end table beside the chair, it was 7am, who the hell is up in Chicago at 7 am. I moaned before throwing the covers off me and slowly getting up.

"Mom if this is you I'm going to be super angry!" I yelled to the person at the door. I scratched my pillow head as I slowly opened the door. "Mom, what is it?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Torrence I am so sorry!" I quickly opened my eyes to find Matt standing at my door. I just gawked at him standing there before quickly telling him to come in. He smiled as he walked and sat down on the sofa. I closed the door and quickly followed him.

"Matt what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with everyone else?" I asked mostly surprised that he would be here without permission from Vince. Matt chuckled

"Hey, if you can fly off to a different state than so can I." I smiled as I thought back to that time I left without a word to see Randy in Knoxville, my smile then faded as I remembered that lead to Matt and my break-up.

"Look, Torrence everything I said yesterday was a lie. I didn't mean any of it, I... I just wanted to hurt you for some strange, stupid reason and I was utterly wrong. I know your a wonder, beautiful woman and what you did today was to keep me, and you from getting hurt in the long run. I just wanted to come over and fix things with you before I went back, I love you Torrence. And whether your with me or, Randy.... I'll always love you." Another tear fell from my eyes, but for the first time since I was named the winner of the diva search, it was a tear of joy. I leaned forward and pulled Matt into a big hug.

"Thank you sooo much for coming here. I love you too Matt" after the hug I gave Matt a kiss on the cheek. "Your a amazing guy, and although I was stupid enough to let you go. Any other woman won't make that mistake." Matt laughed as we headed towards the door.

"Well I'd better get going. Vickie's gonna kill me when I get back." Matt said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll.... nah your dead." We both laughed as Matt waved to me and walked back out the front door. I smiled when suddenly the door opened again, Matt then rushed in a placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"We never had a goodbye kiss so, goodbye Torrence." I smiled once more before waving

"Goodbye, Matthew." He laughed as I once again closed the door behind him and walked back onto the couch. I covered myself with the covers once more before falling asleep again. I need all the rest I could get before dealing with Randy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was Monday night. And complements of Vince I had backstage passes to the show tonight, and luckily they were currently in Illinois so I didn't even have to leave the state to see Randy, how convenient was this.

I had to wear something nice, but not too nice. I rambled through my closet before finally picking out a knee lenght sexy spaghetti strap blue dress with black ruffled at the bottom, and a pair of matching blue stilettos. I curled my hair before letting it hang down my back side. I looked into the bathroom mirror before smiling, I was hot.

I grabbed my black leather jacket, and my purse (that also came with the dress) before walking out my front door and heading to possibly the best night of my life, or even the worst.

I arrived at the arena in downtown and made my way inside. I quickly ran through the arena and entered the raw diva's locker room, as soon as I stepped in all of my former fellow divas ran over to me screaming and hugging me.

"Torrence! Oh my god what are you doing here?!" Melina said as she hugged me. I smiled back to my former enemy, and now friend.

"Um... I had some business to handle." Candice then stepped forward and looked over my outfit.

"Wow, I love your dress. It's sexy but, elegant." I laughed even though that was just what I was going for when I got dressed. After I had a chance to speak with all of my former co-workers I took Ashley outside so that we could talk.

"So, you think I'm making the right choice?" I asked sounding concerned. Ashley laughed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I think your making the perfect choice. I knew all along that Randy was the one you were going to end up with." I frowned to her before placing my arms to my side.

"Well why didn't you tell my that before?! Ashley just laughed as we walked back into the locker room to watch a few matches.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Over the course of the night I had left from backstage and took my spot in the arena. I was right at the front by the barricade looking out to Shawn Micheals, and Hunter also known as DX, taking on Kane and JBL, what a weird match to set up, but the crowd seemed to love it.

Finally it was time for the main event. I watched as Randy, the current WWE champion walked out and did that little legend killer pose that he did frequently. I waved to him as he noticed me sitting down in the arena. He smiled before getting into the ring for his match against John Cena.

After the match, John was scheduled to win, thank god it was a non-title match or Randy would have been gold less. I waited backstage talking to Ashley, and Melina as we disccuesd all the guys in our lives. Melina with Dave, Ashley with Jeff, and me hopfully to soon be with Randy again, hopefully.

"Is that, Torrence. I can't believe she's..... making contact with other people." I knew that voice oh to well. I turned around and smiled to Randy as he walked towards us. He had changed out of his ring attire and into a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Orton" I replied putting on my best giggly/flirtly voice. Randy laughed before walking over and placing his arm around me, he then turned to Ash and Melina.

"You ladies don't mind if I take her off your hands for a while do you?" The girls quickly shook their heads while giggling.

"She's all yours." Melina said before taking Ashley's hand and skipping from the building. I laughed to them before looking back up to Randy.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" I asked, Randy smiled as he took my hand.

"You'll see." I laughed as he then lead me from the building and back to my BMW, which he decided to drive, not that I was complaining about it seeing as how I didn't know where he wanted to go, but anywhere with Randy I knew it would be elegant, and that was the exact kind of setting I needed.

I looked around in amazement as Randy had taken me to a local resturant that I had never even been too, and I lived in this city. I turned back to him and smiled, although his smile faded a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took his hand in mine, thankfully he didn't pull away. He looked into my eyes and sighed

"What about Matt, won't he be angry if your here with me?" I giggled before looked away before turning back to Randy.

"Actually that's why I'm here tonight, I needed to talk to you." Randy had given me his full attention, and that's exactly what I needed right now.

"I broke up with Matt. Randy, Matt is a amazing guy, and I love him so much but the truth is.... he isn't you. Randy since the first time we spoke, and danced at Amy and Adam's engagement party. I have been in love with you. No matter how many times we've broken up, or dated other people, I've still always loved you more. And if your up to it, I'd like to give us another try.... but only if yu want." Randy didn't answer, he just stared to me. Oh crap.

I quickly picked up my menu and looked down to it to aviod the akward, and painful rejection that I was about to recieve from the most imporatant guy in my life. Then to my surprise Randy lifted my head and suddenly pressed his lips to mine for a long passionate kiss. After we separated I stared in confusion a bit.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" I asked just trying to be sure that it wasn't another goodbye kiss. Randy flashed me a beautiful smile before pulling me back into another deep kiss. That night Randy and I spent the night together and my life was finally back on track. I had gotten Matt back as my friend, I would soon be able to return to the WWE, and I finally had my man. Nothing I had ever experience was better than this moment, to be lying with Randy, the man that I loved more than anything, nothing.

"Torrence" Randy said softly. I lifted my head from his chest and looked up to his face.

"Yeah Randy?" He then kissed me once again.

"I love you." I smiled before kissing him back.

"I love you too."

* * *

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sorry, I just couldn't stop myself from crying. Some may consider this chapter to "fluffy", or "chick-ish" but I consider it nothing short of perfect._

_I know I told you all to save your reviews until the final chapter which is next, but I wan't to know what everyone who read thought of this chapter, besides the chapter "Forbidden Romance" This is my favorite chapter._

_So EVERYONE WHO READ, tell me if you thought it was good kay?_

_BYE!_


	31. Fairy Tale Ending

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Notes:

Well this is it, the final chapter. I'm really sad that it's really over. I've put my heart and soul into this story and I want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, put it on their favorites/alerts. I love you all and I thank you for the last time for reading this.

* * *

Fairy Tale Ending

**_Six Months Later_**

I paced back in forth as Ashley, Christy, Michelle, and Cammie huddled around me. I was a big ball of nerves, and I had every right to be, today was the most important day of my life, today was the day of my, and Randy's wedding.

After we got back together seven months ago we decided to just start over with dating again, and three months later her proposed, and now we are here, at the actual wedding and I am freaking out.

Although my strapless, sequen, white wedding gown was beautiful. And every last detail on the wedding was on key, I just felt that something was wrong, that something was missing from the picture, but I just didn't know what.

Ashley, Christy, and Michelle had all agreed to be my bridesmaids, while Cammie was going to be my maid of honor. Randy had Phil, Adam, Cody, and John as his groomsmen, and his best friend Evan who was his college roommate be his best man. Katie was going to be the flower girl, and my next door neighbors son, Brady who I'd babysat countless times was the ring-bearer, everything was perfect right? Wrong.

"Honey everything is perfect." Michelle said as they each tried to calm me down. I shook my head and kept pacing before running over and straighting up a picture in our dressing room inside of a church. It was Christy's turn.

"Sweetie really. You look lovely, and Randy is going to be the luckiest guy in the world after today, so come on honey smile." She said in a peppy voice. I looked to her still with worry on my face and shook my head once again.

"No everything is not perfect, and I can't smile! Something is not right here and I just can't seem to figure out what it is, and until I do I will not take one little step out of this room!" I yelled as I plopped down into a armchair across the room. The girls groaned

"Torrence your overreacting." Ashley said as she walked over to me in her yellow gown, that was the main color of this wedding seeing as how tulips were my favorite flower and they were yellow, and Randy didn't protest so we decided on yellow.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Phil slowly walked in with his hands covering his eyes. "Girls, the ceremony about to start so they need all of the bridesmaids, and maid of honor in the main hall." He said softly. Ashley groaned

"We're having a slight problem with the bride." Phil then quickly un-covered his eyes and walked in. I moaned and turned away as he walked over.

"Torrence, T-bear what's wrong?" He asked as he stepped down beside me. I looked to him and pouted.

"Something's missing Phil. I don't know what it is but I feel like I just can't go through with this until I figure out exactly what it is, It wouldn't be right." Phil sighed

"Torrence you can't just ignore your own wedding just because of a feeling. Randy hasn't stopped smiling at all today because this is the happiest day of his life, why can't it be yours." I sniffled as once again I began crying.

"It is!" I said as I began wailing. Ashley then quickly ran over and stopped me.

"Sweetie don't cry, your going to ruin your beautiful make-up that we've done three times already!" She said as I stopped crying for the sake of my appearance. Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"Go away, were busy!" Michelle yelled to whoever it was. The door then suddenly opened and in walked exactly who was missing from this wedding. I smiled as I pushed everyone away and ran over to hug my old friend.

"MARIA!!!! I can't believe it! I knew there was something missing and here you are!" I cheered as I pulled her into a super tight squeeze.

"Torrence, my back still hurts a little." Maria whispered, I had forgotten all about her back. I quickly released her and smiled. As all the other girls ran over to lightly hug the gone but not forgotten ditsy diva.

"Girls we have to move like now." Phil said as he looked to his watch. I frowned to him before turning back to Maria.

"But Maria's not a bridesmaid." I whined. Phil then walked over and placed his arm on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll just watch from the back." I smacked my lips as I lifted the bottom of my dress to reveal my lovely pair of white high strappy heels.

"The hell you will!" I quickly ran to the back for a few mintues before coming back with another bridesmaid gown just in Maria's size. The girls gave me a surprised look as I handed Maria the gown.

"How did you?" Christy began to ask. I smiled to everyone in the room.

"Being in the WWE I've learned one important thing, you have to be prepared for everything and anything." Phil then clapped his hands.

"Alright everyone we have to go! Maria go in there and get changed fast, girls follow me, it's showtime!" We all cheered as Phil lead the girls from the room and Maria went into another room to change. I just smiled as I sat back down in my chair.

I was ready.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I waited at the doors right before the main hall where everyone was currently located waiting for me to make my entrance. I listened as _"Stick Wit You" _by the Pussycat Dolls played from the main hall. Was it the most proper song for a wedding, no. It was although the first song Randy and I ever danced to, and it was damn sure gonna be the song playing at our wedding.

I laughed with the eager Katie as we waited for our turn to begin. Katie looked so adorable in her little frilly yellow gown, It made me want to cry again but I couldn't risk messing up my make-up a forth time or Ashley would kill me.

My father then walked up beside me and took my arm in his, he smiled to me and placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You look beautiful honey. I'm so happy for you." I smiled as I laid my head up against his shoulders.

"Thanks daddy." Suddenly the song changed to "Here Comes Te Bride" being played on the piano. I waved to Katie as they opened the doors and she walked in and began throwing the tulips out of her little basket. I then took a deep breath and looked back up to my dad.

"You ready princess?" I smiled and nodded to him.

"Never been more ready in my life." He laughed as we then began walking forward and the audience began standing up as I made my way down the isle. I smiled to everyone from the WWE who Randy and I had to have come, and all of my, and Randy's family members who all just stared at me in awe.

_"She looks amazing," "Randy's one lucky fella," "I love her dress," "She's a good woman," _the whispers went on and on as I looked forward to all of my girls smiling at me, and all of Randy's men. And finally to Randy who wore the brightest smile of everyone here.

I smiled back as I finally stepped onto the pedestal with him, and the wedding officially begun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After all of the opening remarks, and everything else after that, it was time for Randy and I to say our vows to each other and to give each other our marriage bands. I smiled as Brady handed Randy his ring first, of course we decided to do our own vows to make this day even more special. Randy cleared his throat and then began.

"Torrence as you know, I love you more than anything. You make me happy when I'm sad, you lighten up any room when you walk in, and your the peaches to my cream." I giggled a bit as did everyone else. Same ol Randy. "We've been through a long rocky road to get where were standing now. From the make-ups, to the break-ups, and starting all over again, but we have never stopped loving one another and that is what makes the bond we have with each other everlasting, and unbreakable. So in closing I say, Its been a long time coming baby... but I'm so glad that we're finally here. So with this ring I thee wed." He then placed his ring on my finger and smiled.

I was handed my ring next and I happily took it and looked up into Randy's deep loving eyes to begin my vows.

"Randy, I love you. I know may just sound like a phrase someone says every other day, but when I say it to you it means so much more. It means that I vow to spend everyday minute of every hour of my day thinking about you. I'm only happy when your around, and no one in the world means more to me. I want to be with you every single day of my life, and wherever you go, I promise I'll go too. Your my umbrella, and I need to to keep me from getting wet. So with that said, with this ring I thee wed." I placed my ring on his finger and smiled as we took each others hands and turned to the minister.

"That was beautiful, Randall Kieth Orton. Do you take Torrence Audrie Lexington to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish for the rest of your life togehter?" Randy smiled.

"I surely do." I giggled as the minister then turned to me.

"And do you, Torrence Audrie Lexington. Take Randall Kieth Orton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish for the rest of your life to together?"

"I most definitely do!"

"Then by the power vested in me, in front of all of your friends and family. I know pronounce you Mr., and Mrs., Randall Keith Orton. You may kiss the bride."

Randy smiled as he then took my hand and placed his lips to mine for a long passionate kiss.

The entire audience cheered, and clapped. And as I looked down I saw that Matt was one of them. Randy and I laughed and waved to them all as we took each others hands and ran down the isle. I stopped and signaled to my girls and they all came running behind. I quickly threw the bouquet back and the turned to see Maria grab it. I laughed as Randy took my hand again and we ran from the building and out into our porch outside.

We hopped in the back and waved to everyone as the driver pulled off. I looked to Randy and smiled, and he did the same to me.

"So what now Mrs. Orton?" He said. I looked up to the crystal blue sky before looking back down to him.

"I think I have an idea." I then pulled him into another kiss as we rode off into our sunset. This was my fairy tale and just like Cinderella we both lived happily ever after.

_**THE END!!!!!!**_

**

* * *

**

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I'm sorry, but I just love wedding.

Well that's it, **"Divas Gone Wild"**Is officially done, and now I feel empty inside, but don't fret everyone because soon I will be posting a "special" chapter and it will reveal a big secret so stay tuned kiddies!!!


	32. SNEAK PEEK!

_**A/N:** Okay this is the special chapter to my....... **SEQUEL!!!!!! **to "Divas Gone Wild" and it's called _**"**_**The Newlyweds"**enjoy everyone, BYEEEEEE!!_

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK**

I walked into the Hawaii airport with my husband of a three weeks now. After a long, passion-filled two weeks it was finally time for Randy and I to return back to our jobs in the WWE. Vince made a personal call telling us that the fans truly missed their WWE champion, and their favorite diva on the show.

Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you, I got traded back to Raw, Vince got me back cause he had this visionay plan of me managing Randy, and Adam otherwise known as Rated RKO for a while to lead them to tag team gold from Shawn and Hunter.

We placed our bags down by a couple of seats in the back, Randy then softly kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go make sure our flight are on time, be right back." I smiled and nodded as he walked over to the front desks. I then looked around to all the other people in the terminal before sitting down and waiting for Randy to return.

Over our entire honeymoon Randy and I had become closer than we ever were before. Randy was the perfect guy and I was the luckiest woman in the world to be able to hold the name, Mrs. Orton. I then realized that it was taking Randy a really long time to just check something. I looked over to the front desk to see that he was now talking to a perky blonde over at the front desk. Of course I decided to not overreact, but you bet your ass I went over to see what was going on.

I smiled as I walked over and stood beside the two. The female was about my height, or a few inches taller, I'm guessing about 5'7". She had green eyes, and thin pink lips, kinda like a life size barbie doll, but I looked better.

"Um, hi." I said casually looking the girl, and then Randy. She just looked to me and smiled slightly. Randy then placed his arm around me.

"Oh Heather this is my lovely wife Torrence. Torrence this is Heather." Randy said introducing us. "Heather," that name sounded familiar to me, but I just couldn't remember who it was. Heather's smile brightened as she happily shook my hand.

"I know who you are. Torrence Lexington, 2009 diva search winner. I think your an amazing diva and I just knew you were going to win!" She said excitedly. I happily shook hers back, but her name still sounded so familiar to me.

"Well thank you. Your to sweet, but have we meet before, your name sounds sorta familiar to me." Heather just shook her head.

"Oh yeah I mentioned her to you, Heather Shaw." And just like a video tape that name just went into slow motion for me, **_Heather Shaw_**. Randy's tenth grade hook-up. I remember him telling me about her when we went on that horseback ride. Heather just smiled.

"Oh, Randall mentioned me, I hope only nice things." She said, _Randall_, I don't even call him Randall. Did they have some kinda thing we didn't, I just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, lots of.... nice things." I replied. Randy then broke into the awkward silence that followed.

"So Heather, what are you doing here?!" We both turned to him a little startled by his sudden addition to the conversation.

"Oh my family and I took a quick vacation here before I started my new job." Hump, well she seemed nice enough, so I guess holding a grudge with her would be totally unfair so I was gonna be nothing but nice to Randy's friend.

"Oh, new job. Where?" I asked as the attendant called the flight scheduled right before my and Randy's. Heather just smiled and paused for a second before busting out.

"I'm joining the WWE!! I'm gonna be Raw's newest diva!" **_OH HELL NO!!!_**

* * *

Alright and that was an exclusive sneak peak to "The NewlyWeds!" my sequel to "Divas Gone Wild!" I hope you all enjoyed this little snip and look for this whole story coming.... whenever I can get the rest of my ideas onto paper.... or computer text.... my brain hurts.

Oh and if you don't know who Heather Shaw is and your reading this chapter, you are not a loyal reader because she was mentioned once in a previous chapter of this story. Well BYEEE!!


End file.
